


Singletons Table.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Co-workers, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper hates weddings. She hated that she had to sit through them being spiteful and single. Always getting put on the single table. This time was no different. Maid of honour and still sat on singles table. The last of her friends to get married. Emphasising she's in her late twenties. 27 and single working a job she's married too. Betty Cooper the only female private investingor at her firm.





	1. Chapter 1

Weddings, something that brings joy to those in relationships and something that being spite to all those single ladies and gents out there. 

Betty Cooper hates weddings. She was always put on the single table. It didn't matter if it was a family wedding or a close friends wedding. Betty Cooper was always sat at the single tables wedding. 

So yes, Betty Cooper was spiteful and hateful towards weddings. She hated them, for one main reason all the fake smiles people wore on their faces. Families come together for one day after multiple arguments. Family you barley know have to come. 

All in all Betty hated having to socialise with those who haven't even bothered to keep in touch with her. Along with that Betty Cooper was married to her work. Being the only woman in her firm was hard. She was the only female private investingor in the police station. 

Betty kept her self to herself like her partner Jughead Jones. Betty shared an office with all the guys. The boss only had his own office. It helped when everyone was working on a group case. 

Betty was currently talking on the phone to the bride to be. "Veronica, are you seriously having a wedding abroad?" Betty asked. 

"It's in two weeks of course you know I am." Veronica smiled. 

Betty Cooper hates weddings but there's one she hates more than a normal wedding. It's having a wedding abroad. What's the point of getting guest to trope all around the world to your chosen destination. Save that for you honeymoon! 

If Betty did have a pet peeve it would be wedding abroad. Its just rubbing in the guests face that they can't afford their future wedding in such a beautiful place. All round disrespectful and rude but congrats to the happy couple, right? 

"I know." Betty sighed. 

Veronica just laughed softly. "How ironic that a women who hates weddings is my maid of honour?"Veronica teased. 

"Very but you know I only doing this because you are my best friend since high school." Betty rolled her eyes and Veronica knew that Betty did in fact roll her eyes. "Now I need to know who I should put you next to on the singles table." Veronica added. 

"Ready V? I'm your maid of honour and I'm still sat on the single table." 

"Hey I don't make the rules of a wedding up." Veronica admitted. 

"Actually V, you really do." 

"Well I want my best friend in a relationship. It's time you settle." 

"Really V? I am settled. I am practically married to my job." Betty said. 

"That's the problem. You are married to your job." 

Betty rolled her eyes. "Potato, patato." Betty uttered. Betty saw her partner she mainly works with on cases. Jughead Jones came in and sat on the desk in front of her. "Plus you actually haven't ask me if I wanted a plus one." 

"And do you?" Veronica asked her. Betty fucked up. There was a long pregnant pause. "Earth to B, do you? Daddy's letting the guest fly in our private Jet. I need to know." 

"Yes I do V." Betty snapped.

However, in reality she didn't need one. She was single as can be with now a plus one to her best friends wedding. 

"Wait are you saying you have a special someone?"

"Yes it's been a few months or so now. I've just kept it between me and him." Betty lied. 

Single as can be ran through her head. 

"Well I can't wait to meet this special someone."

"You'll love him." Betty rolled her eyes when her inner dialogue was screaming at herself. 'Yeah me too V, me too.' 

"I have to run and tell daddy the good news." 

Veronica declined the phone when Betty threw her phone on her desk. She pulled her hair up tighter as she was stressed. Her anxiety was now through the roof. Her medication wasn't working. Now she needed her journal and a punching bag. 

" What's up Coop?" Jughead asked. 

"Do you need a sparing partner tonight?" Betty asked. "I am riddled with anxiety and stress and need a release." 

"Sure, I need to hit the gym. After work?" 

"Perfect." 

____

At the gym:

Betty was currently tying her shoe lace in the middle of the boxing ring when she was waiting for Jughead. By then Betty had already done her work out and her shoe lace came undone. 

"Slaking already Coop?" Jughead teased. 

"Haha." Betty rolled her eyes. "I was tying my lace waiting for you Jackass." 

"Sorry I got caught up. My ex was ringing me." 

Betty just sighed. "Glad to know I'm insignificant in your life Jones." Betty was annoyed. She wasn't having a good week at all. 

"It's not like that and you know it Coop. You of all people should know I'd drop anything to work on a case with you. It's not a secret your my favourite work colleague." 

Betty just smiled faintly. "Prove it to me and spair."She pulled her gloves up and started moving side to side. 

Jughead smiled as he jumped into the boxing ring. He pulled the blockers on as he put his hands up for her to hit. Betty threw punches towards him. 

"So why is our Mini Cooper so stressed?" He asked. 

Betty just threw harder punches as Jughead began to block some. "Well... For one, the dick heads at work thinking they're better than me. Oh and their man's planning. Fuck I hate that. You're the only the one who doesn't do that Jonesy." Betty pouted slightly. "Plus my best friend is getting married." Betty told him. 

"And that's a bad thing because?" Jughead prompted. 

"Do you know me at all?" Betty asked him as she sighed. "They cost too much. You have to invite family you've not seen for years. You have to act like everything is okay when you hate half the people there. Weddings are like high school with all the groups." Betty ranted. 

Jughead just laughed. Throughout the ranting each punch got harder. The blocking got stronger and everything got faster.

"But she's your best friend."

"I know but do you know what I hate more than weddings?" Betty asked him.

"Let me guess, weddings abroad?" He smirked.

"Exactly Juggie, you get me."

Jughead just smiled at her as he missed blocking her punch. "So I guess it's a wedding abroad?" He asked her.

"Yes but that's not the worst part." Betty sighed.

"Oh enlighten me." Jughead teased.

"This is not funny Jones. Do you know why I hate weddings?"

"The reason I do. You're nearly 30 and you always get sat on the single table. Your friends try to set you up but you hate it."

Betty just threw a hard punch as she lost her footing. She fell down taking him with him. "Exactly why! They make the singletons spiteful and the couples hopefully and in awe." Betty sighed.

"But you of all people Betts should be use to weddings." Jughead teased.

Betty was on top of him. They didn't move as they just talking. It wasn't awkward that they were like this. They were use to each others presences. They were a crime fighting duo and always paired together. 

"Exactly Jones! I am use to them because I'm the last person out of my friendship group to get married and I've been a bridesmaid at almost all of them. However, the people in my high school and college, apparently love me and I have been to ever single fucking wedding."

Jughead just laughed softly." So what's the problem? "He asked her.

"What's not the problem?" Betty sighed. "I'm being serious Coop." Jughead told her. Betty just hid her face into his chest. "Well, I accidentally told my best friend that I have a boyfriend of a few months and he's coming."

"But you don't."

Betty just hit him in the chest as she sighed. "That's my point exactly!" Betty uttered.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll probably have to say I broke up with this boyfriend I never really had... I'm sick of everyone feeling sorry for me because I am single at 27."

"That part does suck. Especially when my sister is 19 and is in a serious relationship." Jughead sighed too.

"Really? That relationship might not last long." Betty admitted. 

"That's what I'm afraid off. She's a hopeless romantic but is guarded with her heart." 

"She's a good girl and know how to keep herself self." Betty told him. 

"I know." Jughead smiled. "So what are you going to do about your situation?" He added. 

"So I'll probably have to call Veronica up and put on a fake act crying and act as if I'm going through a break up... I'm going to be in Venice and have to act as if I'm going through a break up."

Jughead just moved Betty's fly away out her face. "So what are you going to do?" Jughead asked her again. 

Betty just paused a minute. There was a moment of awkward silence. "I... I could find a random guy and ask he if wants a free trip to Venice." Betty uttered nervously. 

"That's not safe. We both know that." 

"It could be someone I know." She suggested. "I just need someone they don't know." 

"So someone from work or your friends they don't know." Jughead suggested. 

Betty's eyes lit up like she had an idea. "Juggie you're amazing. I'll see you in the morning." Betty stood up as she pulled them both up. 

They had boxed for 45 minutes and that was enough. Betty hugged him quickly before running to the locker room to grab her back. 

Once she was at home she pulled her laptop out to start doing some research and see who she would like to be her fake boyfriend. Betty would put together a slide show to convince them why they should say yes. 

_____

The following morning at the office Betty came in with coffee from her favourite cafe and two muffins. As she came in she found Jughead typing away at his desk doing research. So focused as his eyebrows are scrunched as he was trying to make scene of something. Betty just smiled at him faintly. 

"Juggie!" Betty smiled as she skipped over to him. Jughead glanced up at her. "We're researching the case more." He told her. 

Betty nodded as she placed a coffee along with a muffin. What's underneath them were a file. "Please read." Betty smiled as she sat at her desk. 

Betty didn't look up once when Jughead was reading it. She was too nervous he'd say no or laugh in her face. She felt sick to her stomach so her eyes were glued to her screen. Betty couldn't think of anyone better to be her fake boyfriend. He knew everything about her apart from some of her childhood. 

Jughead didn't say anything to her until they were on a lunch break. He didn't want any easedroppers. You'd think girls be gossipers. In hine sight they gossip but the men in their segment of the police station gossip. 

He found her sitting alone eating her pasta. "So you took my advice?" He teased. 

"Shut up." Betty furrowed her eye brows. "I can't take anymore sad looks about being single...Especially from people who are family to me." 

"Betty I understand." He smiled at her. "It's a free holiday and a break from work... Plus I don't think I'll survive around here for a week without you."

Betty smiled at him. "Thank you Juggie... Also the coffee was a bribe." She blushed.

"That might of worked too." He teased.

Betty just giggled faintly. "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She told him. 

"Especially a Jones."

"I've worked with you for 3 years. I know that." Betty smiled. "Meet me at mine tonight." 

"Okay, I'll bring hotdog." 

Betty's eyes light up at the mention of his dogs name. Jughead headed back to his desk to work. 

___

Betty has been living in the same boxed apartment since College. It was cheap and it still is. The rent hasn't gone up and that's a mirical in New York. 

Veronica lives in New York too but Betty kept work and her private life separate. Veronica is a fashion designer in New York. She has her own shop. She was marrying her high school sweetheart that she's been on and off with. Archibald Andrews. 

Archie proposed in Venice on their 5 year anniversary so that's why they wanted the wedding there. Veronica calls it a whole circle kind of thing. 

Betty heared the knock at the door. She fumbled to the door over her work bag. Betty hasn't had the energy to move her bag. She got hope from work and changed into her pajama short set and took a nap. Betty's only been a wake half an hour and is still slightly half asleep. As she opened the door Hotdog jumped up at her. Betty instantly knelt down to stroke him. 

"Who's a good boy, you are." Betty smiled stroking his fur. "I missed you, oh yes I did. You're the only boy I seem to get along with now Hotdog." 

"Hey, I take offence." Jughead teased. 

"Well your his owner so I like you by default." Betty smiled as she stood up letting them in. 

Jughead just smiled as he walked further in to her house. "Betty can I take him of his lead?" He asked. 

"Is that even a question?" Betty smiled. "I want to stroke and snuggle him." 

Betty shut the door before Jughead let hotdog off the lead. Hotdog instantly ran up to Betty. He waited for Betty to move as he followed her. Betty sat down as Hotdog jumped and sat on her lap. 

Betty began stroking hotdog." So why am I here Mini Coop?" He teased as he stroked hotdog as well. 

"We have to get our story straight. The wedding is in two weeks. You'll be left alone so we have to get our story straight." 

"Well I think I know you pretty well." Jughead smiled. 

"Well let's test that. I ask you a question and you ask me." Betty suggested. 

"Sure." 

"You can go first." 

"Name my siblings." 

"Correction one sibling, Jellybean and she's amazing." Betty smiled. 

"Well because I talk about her all the time." 

"Because your so sweet and love her... How about my siblings? Betty asked. 

" Polly, Chic and Charlse."

"You remembered that?" Betty smiled faintly. 

"Of course I did. You talk about Charlse because he works in the FBI. Chic a journalist and Polly is a nurse with two kids but their dad passed." 

Betty just nodded. 

"My parents name." Jughead said. 

"You're not close with your mum Gladys but you're close with your dad and sister." 

"See we know each other and yours are Alice and Hal Cooper but your father has been in prison for life ever since you was sixteen." 

Betty smiled up at him. "We know each other but there's stuff you don't know." Betty smiled. 

"So we'll tell each other." Jughead told her. 

"You go first." Betty smiled. 

Jughead just looked deep into her eyes. There's always something about her that makes him smile and feel less alone in the world. 

"Well you know my mother abandoned me. I had to step up and help my dad. My dad went to rehab for a month after mum left because he lost himself. He didn't want to be that person for me and JB so we stayed with my two best friends. Fangs and Sweet Pea. Fangs Grandma looked after them and adopted Pea once his parents abandoned him. So we stayed with her. She's like my real gran anyway. "

" What she like?"Betty asked. 

"She's phenomenonal Betts. She's always been there for my family. My dad's mum was never there for him. His dad was an alcoholic. She always checked on my dad since he was a teenager." Jughead explained. 

Betty was so in awe listening to him. "She's like my gran... I bet they would be best friends." Betty smiled. 

"What's your gran like, Mell right?" 

"Yeah Mellony Libity Smith." Betty smiled. "She's my best friend. I miss her so much. We talk on the phone all the time. We used to have a day for ourselves each week. She'd watch each dance show. Come to each science fair and award show. She'd be the one walking me down the ilse if I ever get married. That's a massive if. "

Jughead looked at her, if it's somehow possible her eyes lit up further as she talked about her grandmother. 

"Tell me about your childhood?" Betty asked. 

"Well you know I was close to my sister. I had to help look after her. I was quit a loner."

Betty just giggled softly. "You a loner,no way?" Betty teased.

"Hey, that's not nice." Jughead nudged her playfully.

"The world's not a nice play." She shrugged.

"True."

"So you were a loner weirdo from the wrong side of the tracks?" Betty asked him.

"Bingo."

"But you'll always be my weirdo." Betty smiled.

"Hey were the office weirdos."Jughead laughed softly.

" God I hate the rest of them. "She sighed.

"But it's good money and I love the job." Jughead finished off for her.

"Definitely... So what else?" Betty asked.

"I loved writing."

Betty gasped in shock. "Wait, are you being serious Juggie?" Betty asked.

"As a heart attack." He told her.

"I reopened my school news paper and then my brother joined. But I loved investing stories and undercovering the truth." Betty smiled.

"The magical story of how our mini Cooper became a PI."

"That and I found my brothers work interesting." Betty added.

"So tell me about Mini mini coop." Jughead told her.

"I was a cheerleader in high school. I did ballet as a child. I was always so busy. Mum wanted normality after my dad. My brother's were always protective over me and Poll. I've had depression so they were even more proactive over me. I worked at the local diner as a waitress in roller skates. "Betty told him.

" No way!"He smiled.

"Yes way, it was the best way to people watch too. My favourite place in town. Pops, everyone loved pops. He's the towns most lovable person. My childhood home is a small town. I hated that everyone knew everyone's business."

Jughead just shivered. "Sounds like a nightmare." Jughead teased. 

"Oh it definitely was." Betty giggled softly. She gently placed her head on his shoulder. "I was known as the perfect girl next door. Miss Elizabeth Cooper." 

"You perfect, more like a beautiful mess." Jughead told her. 

Betty smiled faintly, "Well you now everything about me, officially now. So let's get our story straight?" She suggested. 

"Wait, I want to know about the happy couple." He told her. 

"Oh, I forget. It just felt like a normal convo." Betty smiled sheepishly. 

"So Veronica and Archie. You're friends since high school." 

"Yeah, they've always been the one for each other but they didn't realise since out of college. They've been on and off because they've struggled to find themselves... But now they getting married. I've been friends with Archie since our mother's were pregnant together and V since high school. Her mum moved back to Riverdale from New York. "Betty explained. 

"Any key info I need?"Jughead asked. 

"Oh definitely... But I don't know if I should tell you and incriminate myself more."Betty pouted. 

"Pretty please with cherries on top." 

"Fine but no laughing, promise?" Jughead lifted his pinky up and she interlocked hers with his. "You promised Jones." She warned him. 

"I did Cooper." 

Betty's head was still laid on his shoulder. She just glanced up and turned red from embarrassment already. 

"Things we don't talk about. My crush on Arch when we were little. Veronica kissing me at cheer. Archie's dad passed away... Rip Fred. Veronica has alot of money, that's to do with her dad. She's slept with half the guys we know so there's probably going to be tension. Hermione and my Mum dated in high school. We don't talk about that. Arch teaches music and coaches the high school soccor team. V has her own design line. Actually most of my clothes are from it. We're a close friendship group. They know my life story. Me and V use to argue before we become friends... Oh their family are practically my family so all my family will be there too. "

Jughead just laughed slightly." Sorry I promised I wouldn't but you had a crush on your best friends boyfriend and I'm imagining a mini mini coop trying to get his attention. "He teased playfully nudging her. 

Betty just pouted as she crossed her arms angrily." Juggie you promised!"She sighed. 

" I'll stop. "

"You better. You know I pack a mean punch." Betty joked. 

"Don't I know it." He winked. 

Betty just laughed a soft and joyful laugh. "So now fake boyfriend, how did we meet?" She asked. 

Jughead turned to her, hand gently moved her fly aways behind her ear again. "Well, your my partner at work who was deadly annoying." He smiled. 

"I wasn't that bad!" 

"Oh Cooper, sometimes you were. You were so annoying because all your theories was right." Jughead admitted. 

Betty just smirked, "Well I did solve the murder of my sisters boyfriend death. Might I add I solved faster than the police." Betty had a smug look on her face.

"Our Mini Coop the cop car?" He teased.

"Stop." Betty giggled like a school girl.

"Remember that cause we were following that serial killer?"

"The saved that girls life that night." Betty smiled.

"We pulled that cases off by ourselves and arrested him. We had to have dinner at a big fancy restaurant, act like we were on a date." 

"Juggie your a genius." Betty smiled. 

"You've finally caught on." 

"Maybe." Betty bit her lip. 

"How about we say we met through work? Which is a fact." Jughead smirked at her biting her lip. 

"We say we feel in love with each other through always having to pretend to be a couple. It's the truth we do but this time it's for a week and not a few hours." Betty added on to his thought process. 

"Shouldn't be that bad right? It's technically our job to investigate and go undercover. This is us going undercover."Jughead told her. 

"But this time we have to kiss and share a bed instead of just holding hands and hugging." Betty nervously looked through her eyelashes up through too him.

"But do we have too?" Jughead asked.

"What did you do in your old relationship?" Betty curiously questioned.

"Well considering I'm an ex now it failed." He joked.

"Juggie, take this seriously." Betty pouted up at him.

"I'm sorry I will. Its like work, I'll think of it like that."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Well in a normal relationship you hold hands, snuggle, hugs, sweet kisses, passionate ones, sweet gestures and other stuff." Jughead listed.

"Okay, we'll were comfortable enough with snuggling, hugs, and hand holding." Betty whispered nervously. She didn't want to say what they had to do now. "How about pet names?"Betty suggested.

" Okay baby. "He winked.

"Fine babe." Betty smirked.

"Oh honey." Jughead said after her.

"Hun."

"Betts."

"Juggie."

"Mini Coop or Cooper." Jughead smiled at her."Joneys." Betty smiled back at her.

"That should be enough." Jughead told her.

"Plenty, should we try adding them in just talking to each other now? When were there it won't seem forced."Betty suggested. 

"Sure." Jughead answered. "So the maid of honour babe." He teased her.

It was so casual but they do, do this as a job. Only their bringing it in to their personal lives for a week. 

"Don't baby." Betty pouted. 

"Why?" 

"V is a bridezilla." She sighed. 

Jughead just pulled her closer again. "At least you'll have me there." He tried to reasurre her. 

"True and no more singleton express." She giggled. 

"Well it's just for one wedding honey.". 

"Juggie don't remind me." 

Jughead just smirked, "It's fun to tease my baby doll." He added a new pet name. Betty just rolled her eyes smiling. "Yep everyone is hopefully love you." She smiled happily. 

"Well only for the week. If not our fake break up might hurt people." 

"Oh shush." Betty giggled. 

Jughead smiled at her, he glanced down to see hotdog fast asleep. He knew Betty loved animals, especially dogs. However, she hasn't bought one yet. It warms his heart how much hotdog loves her. When Jughead is undercover for a week or so Betty looks after him. 

"Juggie?" 

"Betts?" 

"You know how people get shocked if people they haven't kissed before kissed them?" Betty started to explain. 

"Yeah, I do." 

"Well..." 

"Do you want to practice?" He asked. 

Betty went all nervous and shy. He's never properly seen her like that. He's only ever seen her like that once when they met her favourite author on an undercover mission. So all she did was nod. 

Jughead gently cupped her face as he kissed her cheek. Her cheek felt all tingly after. She felt like she was burning red hot. The kiss was sweet and lovely. Betty could only imagine kissing him on the lips. She was speechless but then he gently turned her face. Jughead tilted her head slightly as he leant down and softly collided their lips together. 

At first Betty was shocked which was ironic because she knew it was going to happen. After the initial shock was done with she started to kiss him back. His lips were delicate and soft. She thought they were going to be rough and cracked but not at all. 

Slightly adding more pressure becoming more heated. She slowly straddle his lap. Her hands moved to cup his face as they both deepened the kiss. Kissing one another just felt natural. Both getting lost in one another's embrace, the erge for air was getting stronger by the second. Parting away but only slightly as Betty rested her forehead against hers. 

"Wow..." She whispered to herself. Jughead smiled faintly as he felt the same way. "I think we're definitely believable." She added. 

"I think we're definitely ready now." 

"All we need now is that plane ride." Betty nervously whispered. 

"Hey, one week. You'll look amazing in your maid of honor dress then hopefully no weddings for awhile."He teased smiling. 

"Hopefully no weddings for at least two years." Betty agreed. 

Betty just stayed cradled on his lap. Hotdog popped his head in the middle of them wanting to be close to them. Looking towards one another this might be one wedding where they could actually enjoy it. No spite filling up due to the singleton table. This wedding for only one wedding only Betty has upgraded, for one wedding only no more singleton table. 

Maid Of Honour Cooper graduates from singleton table to a couple table. For one week only she's seeing how the other side live at weddings.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks have passed and they've been working nonstop. Betty was happy to take a break from work but she wasn't exactly thrilled about going to her friends wedding.

For once it wasn't the fact she was sat on the singleton table. She was absolutely thrilled she wouldn't was have to sit on the single people's. However, she wasn't thrilled about tending to all the bridezilla's needs. 

Another thing Betty wasn't too keen on was flying. She loved travelling the world but hated landed and turbulence. Jughead knew that about her. That made travelling slightly better for her.

It's an 11 hour flight and it was so late at night. They were leaving at 10pm and would get there at 8am the next day. 

After an eight hour shift at work, both of them were exhausted when they got to the airport together. They both decided to meet up at McDonald's. They both hated how over priced Starbucks was. 

Jughead got there before her and got her a hot chocolate and a coffee for himself. Betty loves tea but she also loved a good hot chocolate. So he thought he changed it up for her. She definitely needed to destress before the week. 

"Thank you Juggie." Betty smiled as she took a drink. "You added marshmallows."Betty looked up at him. 

"I was eating marshmallows. I bought them in the shop so I added a few." 

"You treat me so well." Betty smiled as she drank more. 

"Let's get going shall we?" Jughead asked her. 

Betty nodded as she linked arms with him. They pulled their suitcase and checked in. Once they were fully and checked in they were at their gate. Betty was absolutely shattered as she's been up sine half four. 

Betty leaned her head on his shoulder. "We have to wait for the main wedding party to come." Betty told him.

"It's okay Betts. I'm a night owl but your an early worm." He teased. 

Betty just laughed softly as she saw Kevin and her cousin Cheryl with her wife come over Toni. 

"B!" Kevin ran over to her. 

"Kev!" Betty jumped up suddenly having loads of energy. "God I missed you. How's LA? Directing." She was hugging him and smiling from ear to ear. 

Jughead instantly became jealous. He's always liked her and hated how the other guys treated her. 

"LA is amazing. Directing is amazing. I'm so happy, I just need a man." 

"Yeah." Betty smiled. 

Jughead came over and pulled her in for a hug from behind. "Baby, who's this?" Jughead asked her. 

Betty forgot that they had to fool all her friends and family. She hugged him back and smiled up at her.

"Juggie this is my best friend in the whole world. Kev, he's gay so don't get jealous. I see your jealous glint." Betty teased. 

"Oh shush." He playfully nudged her. 

"Baby this is my cousin Cheryl and her wife Toni. How are you two?" Betty asked. 

"We're amazing. We're actually looking into adoption." Cheryl smiled. 

"And the wicked witch goes soft." Betty teased. 

"Watch it Cousin dear, I might have to borrow some of Nana Rose's posions." She joked. 

"I'd just be Snow white." 

"I'd kiss you awake My mini Coop." Jughead smiled still hugging her. 

"Hi I'm Jughead." He told them. They all started to laugh. "Trust me the real thing is worse." 

"No its lovely." Betty smiled. 

Jughead smiled and kissed her cheek as more of the wedding guests arrived. Reggie and Josie, all of her family, Mary, Pop tate, Hermione, Ethel, Dilton and other family friends. 

Betty looked up at him. "It will also help to get my mum off my back. She wants me to get married and give her grandchildren." Betty whispered in his ear. 

Jughead laughed softly. "So demanding. At least you have a steady job." He whispered back. 

"With men I want to kill. Prison sounds better than mansplainning." Betty smiled up to him. 

"I hate when they do that to you." He told her. 

Betty just nodded. "I can tell and I love you support me. I know you get alot of stick for that." She smiled faintly. 

"Anything for you Betts." 

Alice came rushing too her side. "My baby girl. I haven't seen you since Christmas along with Charlse. Chic and Polly visit quit frequently." She told her hugging her. 

"That's alot for making us look like bad children." Betty teased hugging Alice back. 

"I said the same thing Sis." Charlse said. 

"What it's not our fault we get more frequent holidays." Chic shrugged. 

"What I still live in Riverdale. Mum helps me with the twins. Teenagers are a handful Betty." 

"No we're not!" The twins said in unison. 

"Now you understand the struggle I went through with you four." Alice teased. 

"We weren't that bad." Betty smiled.

"Yeah right." Alice laughed.

Jughead smiled he hasn't ever seen her with her family and he loved seeing her with them.

"You're a handful now Betts." Jughead teased her. Betty span around and looked up at him. This fake dating seemed to come so naturally to them. She doesn't know if it should scare her or that they've done it for work it just feels normal now. "Juggie you're meant to be on my side here!" Betty pouted.

"I am but I'm agreeing with Ms Cooper here."

Alice looked at him. She had never seen him before. He looked like a nice boy. "Oh please it's Alice and who are you?" She asked Jughead. Betty just rolled her eyes.

"Mum this is Jughead, my boyfriend. We've been keeping it to ourselves for awhile, considering we met through work." Betty explained.

Alice scrunched her face up to the name Jughead. He saw her reaction but wasn't faised by it. "It's legally Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third, Alice. It's a family name." Jughead explained.

"Oh and Jughead is a nickname?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Alice just nodded understanding. Jughead looked down at Betty intertwineding their hands together. "Baby Where's the happy couple?" Jughead curious asked.

Betty just noticed them come in together. In the next few days they won't see each other. They're having their hen and stag do four nights before the big day. She pointed over to them as Hiram came in before them with the piolet.

As soon as Veronica spotted Betty's bright golden locks she ran up too her. "B! I've missed you. We live in the same city and we hardly see each other." Veronica told her.

"I know but work, as Juggie it's been alot."

Veronica looked up at Jughead. She winked at Betty. Betty knew what it meant. He's good looking, handsome and fuckable. Betty smiled faintly.

"It really has we were worried we wouldn't get out on time to get through traffic to be here." Jughead told her.

"What's your name man?" Archie asked hugging Veronica. "Jughead it's a nickname. It's about time B settles down."

"God you make me seem like a wild party girl."

Kevin and Veronica instantly laugh at that. "Oh honey, we all know that ain't true." They said. "Hey there was that one time in college." Veronica teased. 

Archie was hugging her tightly. "Oh I remember that. That was bad." He laughed. 

"Babe you haven't told me this one."

Betty looked up and gave Jughead a death stare. "I'd you know what's good for you, you wouldn't even ask about it." She warned him. 

"Ah but even if I did your friends look like they're ready to burst and tell me." He winked at her. 

"Don't you guys even dare! My mother's here." Betty warned them. 

"Oh please B, it's going on my wedding speech for when you two get married." Veronica teased. All Betty did was sigh. "However, I'll save it for the jet so then she can't make a run for it." Veronica added. 

Betty just hid her face in Jughead’s chest. He moved his hand up to her hand and gently stroked his hair. 'Is this what you do in a relationship?' With Sabrina it was always just sex and nothing really more. So yes Jughead Jones was slightly lacking in experience. 

"Baby it's okay. I'm sure I've done worse." 

"Nope I know the story it is." Betty sighed. 

"Now i'm itching to hear it." He teased. Betty playfully hit his chest. They all saw Hiram come over to them. "We'll it's boarding time. Happy Couple first." He told everyone. 

_______

On the jet:

Everyone was seated in their seats. Excitement levels high. Jughead has noticed Betty's more happier with her friends and family. She's smiling more. Betty was family oriented. There was no doubt she loved her job just it depends the boss has partnered her up with. 

Betty was sat next to Jughead. Her legs on his lap. This wasn't weird for them. They've done it a few times at work on the sofa. That time when she sprained her ankle, the time her feet were hurting because the boss expects her to wear heels around the place. The only exception to that rule was when they were out in field. Betty has leant when she was behind her desk she slipped her comfy slippers on. 

Veronica and Kevin came to sit with them to get to know Jughead more. Granted Charlse and Chic came along too. 

"So B the party girl story." Veronica teased. 

"God no." Betty sighed. 

"Babe I'm sure it's not that bad." He keeps saying. 

"Say that one more time and you'd be in the dog house on the couch for a month. Hotdog can sleep with me instead." 

"Hotdog?" Everyone questioned. 

"Jughead's dog. He's adorable, Granny Forgartey is looking after him. Jughead's friends are too but Grace loves Hotdog so she wanted to house him." Betty explained. 

Everyone just nodded. 

"But Betts!" 

Betty just smirked at him. 'Wow this really was easy with Jughead.' Betty thought as she raised her eyebrows. 

"Fine, you win." Jughead pouted towards her. "Don't I always?" She asked giggling towards him. "Sometimes... Sometimes not. I let you win." Jughead admitted. 

Betty just shook her head. "You know I win Jonesy." Betty smiled. 

"Sure baby." 

Veronica and Kevin looked at each other. "Oh no its bad... Like really bad." Kevin admitted. 

"Best story ever though." Archie chimed in from his seat. He was speaking to Mary. Betty just rolled her eyes at her friends and family. "So what happened?" Jughead prompted. 

"We were in a strip club for Archie's 21st."Kevin said. 

"I know what your thinking. Me and B at a strip club. We were just going for the wine and we were already tispy. But our girl here is a light weight." Veronica explained. 

"She gets that from Dad." Chic said. Lucky Alice was fast asleep. "Hey its he who shan't be named."Charles and Betty uttered in unison.

"But sadly I am but me and Juggie don't really go out drinking because of work." In reality she's telling the truth. They work far too much. Always covering for the others in their department. "Anyway the strip club." Veronica said prompting herself back on track. 

"Us three were there for the alcohol. Oh and the hot male staff." Kevin added. 

"Betty was White girl wasted." As soon as Jughead heared that he laughed. "Really?" He asked. 

"It was hilarious but also wasn't because we value are girls safety." Veronica admitted. 

"Good, My mini coop is the best thing that happened to me. I make sure she's always safe." Jughead smiled down at her. Betty heart clenched with an emotional over drive. All she ended up doing is leaning up to kiss his cheek."Really?" Jughead nodded. He actually meant it. "Thank you baby." Betty smiled. 

"So the strip club. Betty was white girl wasted and has skills."Veronica teased. 

Kevin nodded in agreement. "So there was a free pole free in the club." Jughead just looked down at Betty. She was so embarrassed and the story hasn't finished yet. "Betty here got on up on the pole and started to mess around. We'll turns out we thought she was messing around she actually could pole dance. We were cheering and yelling."Veronica smiled. 

"Wait hold up, Betts you pole dancing?" Jughead asked her. 

Betty just nodded. 

"Well she attracted a crowd." Kevin added taking over the story. "She was shaking her little booty and tits off and all the men in the club were throwing money at her." 

Jughead just smiled and laughed softly at her. "Baby stop laughing." Betty pouted. 

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to imagine my up tight Betty pole dancing." He admitted. 

"Oh she did. We have videos, I'll show it to you." Kevin told him. "It's amazing that no one stopped her. She did make 3000 pounds at the end of it." 

Betty just smiled, "I was so confused the next day. Veronica showed me the videos and pictures. I had all this cash and has no idea what to do with it. So I used it for college and put it in my savings." Betty explained. 

Kevin scrolled through his Instagram and found the video. He put it on silent and showed Jughead. Jughead was captivated by the way she moved. He was amazed that she went upside down and even did a table top, fireman pole. All that time Betty's head was in his chest. 

"My baby doll can move." He teased tilting up her head so he could see her. "Your baby doll is embarrassed." She sighed. 

Jughead just leaned in, so far they've only done sweet kisses. So she didn't know what to expect. He leant down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Betty quickly melted into it. 

Jughead pulled away to whisper in her ear." Maybe in our fake dating, you can fake use those moods in the bedroom." He whispered earning him a whole heartedly snort laugh. 

"Maybe." Betty smiled.

Veronica and Kevin smirked at each other. "So this is the first time since college Betty has had a proper boyfriend." Veronica prompted. 

"Or the first time she's shown us since high school." Kevin said. 

"You're a lucky man Jones." They said in unison. 

"What can I say? I hit the jackpot." 

"We did too."

Betty just looked up at Jughead as she held his hand. "Baby can I sleep with you tonight? I don't sleep on planes." Betty pouted. 

"Come here baby." Betty moved up to him and snuggled into his side. "So how did you meet?" Charlse asked. 

"Work." Jughead stated. 

"Betty you tell me everything about work. But never about him." Charlse looked at her. 

"Because you worry Charlse. I'm a big girl." Betty smiled at Jughead. 

"He better not be that dick head Malachi." Betty laughed straight away. "No me and Juggie hate him. You should see how Juggie speaks to the guys and tells them I'm more capable then they are. He also thinks I don't hear that." Betty told Charlse to stop him from being overprotective. 

"Wait this is Forsythe?"He asked. 

"Baby you told him my real name?"Jughead pouted. 

" Yes, it was when we started first working together."

"Oh okay then." Jughead smiled faintly. 

"So how through work?" Kevin asked. 

Betty smiled at Jughead. "Babe you tell this story better." Betty told told him. 

"You sure, they're your family?" 

Betty just nodded. 

"So we met at work. I hated how the guys treated her. I pulled her away and we started talking about dogs. She was also so annoying because all her theories are right."

Betty smiled remember that day. 

~Flash back. ~

Betty was at her desk. She was deep in her thoughts. Typing so fast as she could. She had her music in her ear. 

She had Malachi pull her music out her ear." Hey! I'm getting my work done! Fuck off and get working." Betty snapped. 

"Oh I'm sorry princess but your not doing it right." He smirked. 

"Don't you do mansplain to me!" 

"Oh I am glady going too. Your following the wrong lead. Now introduce yourself bitch!" Malachi snapped at her. 

Betty turned around to see a tall, dark, handsome and brooding man. Betty looked up in embrassment. 

"Oh hi, sorry for my first impression." Betty blushed. 

"No I like a woman who speaks her mind. Especially in an atmosphere like this one." He told her. 

Betty smiled as she held her hand out. "Elizabeth Cooper but people call me Betty." Betty told him. 

"My real and nickname are both bad." He smiled at her. 

"Try me." Betty smiled as she glanced down at her fluffy slippers. Jughead eyes followed her to her slippers. "Oh sorry about them. The guys expect me to wear heels and they don't understand the pain." 

"Well I guess I'm going to hate the guys here. I know for a fact I'm not introducing my little sister to them." Jughead told her. 

"Wait you have a sister?" Me too. What's her name. "

" Forsythia but she goes by JB but her nickname is Jellybean because she loves Jellybeans. "

"My sister is Polly she's older than me." Betty smiled. "Let me guess your name is Forsythe?"She asked. 

"How do you know?" He asked smilies. 

"It's a lucky guess. It sounds like a family name." Betty told him. 

"Bingo and my nickname is Jughead." Betty just giggled slightly. "I told you." 

"Did you get a jug stuck on your head?" She giggled at her own joke.

"That was a bad joke." He smiled.

Betty just shrugged. There was a spare desk in front of her so Jughead set up tent there. They worked and talked about work until lunch.

Jughead saw Betty sitting alone eating her pasta. He sat down with her. "Can I join you?" He asked.

"I'd love that."

"So do you have any pets?" He asked her.

"No I did have a childhood cat Caramel. But I always wanted a dog. My friend had one so I use to go over there and act like Vegas was mine." She smiled.

"I have a gorgeous sheep dog. Hotdog, here." Jughead showed her a picture of him. He was a little puppy.

Betty's eyes lit up in awe. "He's adorable. I just want to stroke him and take him on my morning run." Betty smiled.

"You can if you want. I'll bring him to a cafe after work so you can stroke him."

"Jughead do that and your my new best friend." Betty smiled.

~End of flash back. ~

"We always got paired up for cases. We had to act like a couple undercover." Jughead explained.

"We were working a serial killer case." Betty smiled at Jughead. "We had to pretend to go on a date. By then we did that alot and it kind of just happened. We caught the killer after months, saved the girl. We went for a coffee and cake after, he kissed me." Betty smiled.

"And the rest was history." Jughead added kissing her.

Archie came over at this point as he was hugging Veronica. "Aww that's cute, even for me." He teased.

"Arch you know I pack a mean punch."

"I know me and Reg learnt that the hard way." Archie said.

Reggie had Josie fast asleep in his arms. "It fucking hurt. I know for a fact Betty wears the pants in the relationship." Reggie teased.

Jughead just laughed softly. "Sometimes." He admitted. Betty smiled as she yawned. "Guys it's really late." She added. 

"We all should try sleep." Veronica told everyone. 

"We have been at work all day so we're exhausted." Jughead told them. 

Everyone got up. "You haven't even begun the interrogation." Charlse and Chic said in unsion. 

Polly just laughed,"Leave the poor boy alone. You already scared of Juni's crush." She whispered not wanting to wake up the twins. 

"This isn't over." They whispered before walking to their pod bed. 

Jughead just nodded. Everyone filtered to their sleeping pod. Once everyone was at their Jughead looked at Betty. "Was that an act or you want to sleep with me tonight?" He whispered so people wouldn't hear. 

"I don't really sleep well when flying or in general. If you wouldn't mind." 

Jughead stood up and lifted his blanket up. He got into the pod bed and patted the space next to him. Betty smiled faintly as she crawled in next to him. 

"Thanks Juggie." Betty smiled."Sorry, they can be alot." She admitted. 

"No its sweet, my family is a lot too." 

Betty hitched her leg up and placed it on his stomach. Jughead pulled the blanket over her more. She moved her head on his pillow so they were sharing it. 

"I want to see JB. You talk all the time about her." She whispered.

"She'd love you."

"Really?" 

"I may have talked about you." Jughead whispered as he blushed. 

Betty smiled, "Like I'm so annoying?" Betty teased. 

"Maybe, a little and annoyingly hot."

Betty blushed as she smiled, "You really said that?" Betty asked. 

"Maybe." 

Betty smiled as she leaned her head on his chest. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Betty was exhausted so she quickly fell asleep in his arms. Jughead watched as she slept until sleep took him over. 

_______

The following morning a rough landing woke everyone woke up. Betty and Jughead both whacked their heads on one another causing them to kiss. They both deepened the kiss for a little while until everyone started to filter off the plane. 

"Morning." Betty smiled as she pulled Jughead up. "I'm still tired." He mumbled. 

Betty giggled at him. "Hurry so we can get coffee." Betty smiled. 

"Fine." He mumbled. 

They got off the jet with all he friends and family. Everyone was hungry, they all split ways as they got food. Hiram had all the cases brought to the hotel they were all staying in. 

"Auntie B!" Juniper hugged her. "Hey Juni, how are you honey?" She asked. 

"Chic and Charlse are teasing me with Dag. I've escaped. Can I get breakfast with you? Mum wants to come too." 

"Can she baby?" Betty asked Jughead. 

"Babe you don't have to ask." 

"Go get everyone. We'll go for a family breakfast." 

Juniper nodded as she ran to get everyone. Everyone found a cafe to go get breakfast. Betty and Jughead were use to cafe breakfasts for work. This was normally for them. 

"B the dress fittings are tomorrow." Veronica told her.

Betty just sighed and pouted."Cant wait." She smiled fakley.

"You'll love it free champagne."

"Sure V... But I don't want to leave you to the dragons alone just yet." Betty pouted.

Jughead turned Betty to look at him. "I'll be fine Betts, we have more beasts at work." That earned a laugh from her. They both leaned in towards each other. Jughead just kissed the pout off her face.

"Perfect time for the interrogation." Charlse whispered to Chic.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

Betty and Jughead finished up before everyone and decided to head back to the hotel. They both wanted to get changed.

"Jug I mean it thank you so much."

"Betts it's nothing. If anything I should be the one thanking you. A week without the only person quite actually keeping me sane would have drove me insane."

Betty just smiled at him. "Aw Jonesy you going soft on me?" Betty teased.

"Maybe Mini Coop."

"Well Jonesy a week at a wedding will definitely make you go insane." Betty laughed. "Or at least it does me."

"Maybe your jealous of people in love." He suggested.

"Keep up Jones. That's why I hate weddings."

"Maybe you just haven't met the one." He smiled at her.

"Don't go all sappy on me now Jonesy. I need you to not go insane this week."Betty pouted as she battered her eyelashes. Jughead laughed softly at her." We're a team Cooper. "He smiled. 

"In unity there's strength." They uttered in unison. 

Betty smiled at him as she began to open the door to where they'd be living for the next week. Jughead just looked at her before looking away. 'God give me strength to get through the week without actual falling for her even more.' Jughead thought as she pushed the door open. 

A week with Betty Cooper out of the office. How was he not going to go insane?


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose through the peak of the blindes. Limbs all intertwined as Jughead snored. They had to share a bed in hine sight they didn't care. They already shared a bed in the airport so they didn't care. Betty slept the best for two nights in a row and Veronica purposely gave her one double bed.

Betty slept through her alarm when Veronica came storming and banging on their door at half 7 in the morning. Betty groggily woke up. She forgot she had Jughead's arms around her waist. As soon as Betty moved his hands away he began to stir awake. 

"You okay Betts?" He asked as he glanced to his clock. "It's earlier." 

"B! Our appointment is at 10 past 8 on the dot! Wake up!" Veronica shouted through the door. 

"That's the problem." She sighed. "I'm sleepy." 

"I'll answer it whilst you get changed." 

Betty sighed as she rolled into his chest "Ready for hell? Yesterday was an easy day. Today you'll be left alone for awhile." Betty asked him. 

"If we can deal with Malachi we can survive this." 

"You'd be suprised as V is just as worse or a grater scale of pain in my ass. However, I love her a great deal." 

"That sounds like JB." Jughead laughed softly. 

"We're a match made in heaven." Betty smiled as she ran to the bathroom. "Or hell you normally say." Jughead laughed as he let Veronica in. 

"Oh hi Jughead." Veronica uttered. "Where is she?" 

"Just getting ready." Jughead smiled. 

"Okay, so why Betty?" Veronica asked. 

"Excuse me?" Jughead asked confused. 

"I love my girl but she's a handful. Why her?" She asked. "Any guy would have dropped her by now. I'm greatful you haven't." 

"Well her ex's are blind and can't see what they have right in front of them... Betty is my handful. She's amazing. Her ex's couldn't cope that she's strong minded and I love her for that. She's better than all the guys in are segment." Jughead smiled. 

Veronica smiled as she heared how genuine he was talking about her. She liked him already. 

" You have the Lodge stamp of approval... BETTY HURRY THE FUCK UP! "

"5 minutes!" Betty shouted back. 

"You could have warned her last night what time." Jughead smiled at the bathroom door. She'll be looking for these and this." He pulled out the heel she's wearing for the wedding and her phone. He placed her phone on the desk as he got her doll's out. 

Betty came out two minutes later fully dressed. "Baby have you seen my heels?" She asked. "I put them in your bag. Your dollys are much more comfortable for the amount of walking today baby." He handed her the shoes. 

Betty smiled up at him. She didn't even think of that. Betty quickly slipped them on and hugged him. She then went to the draws away from the bed to see if her phone was there. 

"Looking for this?" Jughead smirked. 

"I'd loose my head if it wasn't screwed on sometimes." Betty giggled. 

Jughead was about to hand her it when he quickly pulled her away. "You haven't given me my goodbye kiss. No kiss no phone baby." He teased smirking. 

Betty just rolled her eyes sighing. "Juggie we're going to be late and V will kill me." Betty pouted. 

"She has stated a very true statement." 

"See, so please!" Betty pouted again. 

"But I bet Veronica got a kiss off of Archie." Jughead pouted too.

"I did, I'm a lucky woman." Veronica smiled. 

Betty just tried jumping up to grab her phone. She couldn't reach it, Jughead was just too tall. "This isn't fair, you're taller than me." Betty pouted as she jumped again. 

This time when she jumped Jughead picked her up. She wrapped her feet around his torso. She leaned their foreheads against each other. 

"You're enjoying this far too much." She whispered. 

"Maybe baby." He winked. 

"Please may I have my phone?" She asked. 

"Please may I have my goodbye kiss?" He asked back. 

"Fine a trade."

"Finally." Jughead smiled as he span her around. Betty giggled as she held on to him tighter. "Hurry up and kiss him! We need to go." Veronica told her. 

"You heared the bridezilla." Betty whispered in his ear. "A kiss then I leave you alone for awhile to the wolves." 

"I'm a big boy." 

Betty leaned in and kissed him. They continued to kiss for a little while. Jughead slipped his tongue in by accident causing Betty moan. Veronica had to pull them away from each other. 

"Okay, phone and go." 

Jughead handed her the phone back. He placed her down before waving her goodbye. Jughead headed to get a shower before meeting up with the boys. Jughead was nervous about officially meeting the boys without Betty. 

______

At the games room in the hotel:

Jughead headed in the games room and found the guys sat talking about the stag do. All their suits were sorted out ages ago. Jughead stood around the pool table with them. 

His phone lit up with a notification. Jughead instantly smiled as he saw it was Betty. 

B: I'm going insane already and we've just got here. 

J: pray for me, I've just arrived with the boys. 

B: god I'm sorry baby. 

J: still baby over messages? 

B: if one of them saw? Definitely. 

J: okay baby. 

B: message me for help if you do. 

Jughead put his phone away as Archie called for his attention. "Sorry, Betts was messaging me." Jughead smiled. 

"It's understandable. Me and V were like that." 

"So we have a few questions." Charlse said. 

"You're putting that lightly there brother. You're about to hound him." Chic laughed. 

"I work with the police. I'm use to it. Fire away." Jughead smiled as he got a pool stick and began to join in the new game. 

"So we Know what you do for a living but what do you do for fun?" Chic asked. 

"I like to write and me and B love to go to the out door movie. I love to read." 

"Wow its like talking to Betty." Archie teased. 

"Watch it Arch she's still our sister." Charlse said. 

"And she's like a sister to me too." Archie said. 

"So what are your friends like?" Reggie asked. 

"They're my family without a doubt. Been throughout thick and thin."Jughead smiled. 

"That's good to know." Charlse said. 

"Betty's friends are more like her family too." Chic added. 

"What's your favourite thing about B?" Archie asked. 

"Do I have to pick one thing. Even the things I hate about her I love. She's amazing, her mind is the most sexiest thing about her." Jughead smiled as he checked his phone for a message from her. 

B: How's it going? I'm might pull my hair out here. 

J: I think well but they're a hard crowd. Harder than Malachi gets when he stares at you sometimes. 

B: Ewww! We promised never to talk about that again. Forsythe! 

J: sorry babe x 

B: I have to get back V wants me to try my dress on. 

"So, what do you do on dates?" Chic asked him. 

"Well I plan what ever she wants. I get hints then take it from there. Our last date I made a home made outdoor cinema at my house." Jughead smiled. 

"I bet she loved that." 

"Oh she did." 

J: our last date was now a homemade put door cinema at my house. 

B: you better do that for my birthday. 

J: I promise I will. 

"Betty loves all things like that." Charlse admitted. 

"And I love her." 

"How did you meet again?" Reggie asked. 

"At work, we started talking and instantly clicked. 

"No online dating?" Charlse questioned. 

"No I hate it. My ex happened to be someone I met online. Ended in a disaster but luckily for me it was the a good disaster because I met Betts." 

"What's your family like?" Chic asked.

"We don't have anything to do with my mum but apart from that me, my dad and my sister are all really close. Dad made some mistakes when mum left but turned it around. I'm proud of him. My friends are my brothers without a doubt. They've been through the fire with me. "

" Where do your family head on a holiday? Our B loves travelling. Me and her always go travelling together. Actually we tend to go as a family but you know. " Charlse asked. 

" We tend to go camping at the lake. We go with my friends, oh my sister loved it when she was younger. "Jughead smiled remembering how they would go camping. 

"My dad took us all camping." Archie smiled. 

"Fred was a legend." Chic and Charlse said in unison. 

"We're close to our gran, are you close to yours?" Chic asked. 

"I never knew my grandparents except from my best friend gran. She looked after my dad when she was a teen. Granny Fangs is amazing." 

"Are you close to your sister?" Archie asked.

"Without a doubt." Jughead smiled. 

"How many sexual partners?" Charlse asked. 

"Seriously?" Jughead asked in shock. 

"If we didn't ask this Polly would. She's a nurse." Chic explained. 

"4." Jughead rolled his eyes. "I don't want to come across as a man hore and sex has to mean something between people." 

"That's not too bad. I mean Arch is worse." Reggie teased. 

"Hey! Not my fault I'm a chic magnetic." 

"Not anymore." Jughead added.

"Damn straight. I get married in the next few days." Archie smiled. 

"Why didn't it end well with your ex?" Charlse asked.

"Sabrina and I was complete opposites. No common interest. There was no passion or lust. However, me and Betts I love her and I adore everything about her."

They all just nodded as they finished up the game off pool. "Jug can we speak outside a minute?" Charlse asked.

"Sure."

There was no doubt that Charlse was the most protective over his little sister. They were the most closest as they had the most similar interests. So having his little sister magical have a boyfriend came with some word of warning to the new boy in her life.

Jughead headed outside as he found Charlse sat on a bench. To say Jughead was nervous was an understatement. He sat down next to him as he saw Charlse facial expressions stiffen into a serious expression.

"What's up Charlse?" Jughead asked.

"Do you really love her?"

"What sort of question is that? Of course I fucking love her." Jughead told him.

"That's what I needed to hear. So here's some rules. You hurt her, I make your life a living hell. I'm with the FBI and could make your life hell. If you hurt her, I hurt you. Betty is my baby sister, the youngest and most wisest one out of all of us. I've seen men walk over her and as her brother I fucking hate that. So you hurt her you will never speak to her again... Ever wonder why non of her exs don't speak to her? "He asked him.

" I guessed you and Chic had something to do with it... I'm just as protective over my sister JB. I get it Charlse. You have my word, I will do nothing but cherish her."

"Hurt her, I'll cut your dick off and make you eat it. I'll then get you blacklisted from any job and fired from this job. I'll get you banned from every coffee shop in the world. I know you and her like going on your coffee dates. She would tell me about them. So here's your last warning,if you don't cherish her like the queen she is you know what will happen. "Charlse warned.

"Got you loud and clear." Jughead nodded seriously.

Jughead won't lie, Charles Smith scared the shit out of him. There's no wonder why Betty was a strong independent woman. All her family members were strong independent people.

Jughead just wanted to go be with Betty. He decided to give her a call. Jughead scrolled to her contact. It was a picture of her from the Christmas party last year. She had her favourite jumper on with a leather skirt and boots. She sat on the bar school as they just talked. Betty showed him her elf face and ever since then it's been his contact photo for her.

One ring, two ring and on the third ring Betty answered. "Please say your coming to save me." Jughead could tell she was pouting on the other side of the screen.

"I thought you were going to be my Prince charming." He teased.

"We'll save each other." Betty smiled

"So where are we running far off into the sunset too?"

"Coffee shop on the river front?" Betty asked.

"I'll see you there princess."

"No I'll see you there princess." Betty giggled.

______

At the coffee shop:

Jughead arrived at the coffee shop first. He decided to get Betty her favourite coffee shop treats. Her favourite iced tea along with a lemon muffin.

Betty arrived as she glanced around the cafe for him. Betty was absolutely exhausted, this wasn't right. No that's not right. Now officially hours later Veronica's wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses was up to the Lodge standards.

"Juggie!" Betty smiled. "You didn't have to." 

"I am your fake boyfriend. I have too, I'm obliged."He smiled back at her. 

"Also It's my turn." Betty pouted. 

"Yeah but I was here first. Just get the coffee next time." He smiled at her cute pout. 

"But you won't let me." Betty sighed. 

"Because I don't mind treating you." 

"But then I'll feel bad." Betty admitted. 

Jughead leaned over the table and held her hand gently. "Don't be. I don't mind treating one of my favourite girls." He smiled. 

"I thought JB was the only favourite women in your life?"Betty asked. 

" Well I can't neglect my favourite partner in crime."

Betty just smiled at him." Well I'm technically your only partner in crime. "She teased. 

" Yeah the only one I want. "Jughead corrected her. 

"The best you'll ever get too." Betty smiled. 

"Sometimes." He teased. 

"Excuse me!" Betty gasped in fake shock. That earned a laugh from Jughead. "Fine all the time." He smiled.

"Thought so."

"So how did the dress fitting go?" Jughead asked.

"Why bring that pain up?" Betty laughed softly.

"That bad?"

"Worse, remind me to get married in white silk pajamas."

"I'd love that wedding. I could go to sleep when ever I get home then." Jughead smiled.

"See Jones, my perfect partner in crime." Betty repeated.

"So how was it?" 

"Terrible, we spent an hour trying to find the perfect length for the dresses. She thought they were too long at first and then they were too short so we're back to having long dresses. After that we had a problem with how much gems on our halter neck tops. Then her vail was too short so she wanted a new one. We spent three hours Juggie. Three hours! "

Jughead couldn't help but laugh softly. "Definitely worse than it is. You don't need this muffin but this." He passed her his slice of cake. 

"Wait Jughead Jones sharing his food." Betty teased as she bit into the slice off cake. "Thank you, this was definitely needed." As Betty looked at him she has cream on her lips. 

Jughead leaned over to her lips and gently wiped it off. "Feeling better now?" He asked. 

"When we go swimming later I will." Betty smiled. 

"Sounds like a plan." 

"How was it with the boys?" She asked as she continued to eat the cake. 

"I think I might kill you for leaving me with the wolves." He laughed softly. 

"I assure you that the girls are worse. What happened?"

"Charlse terrifies me." Jughead admitted. 

"Charlse is a Teddy bear."

"Well to you he is. For me I'm just this random guy that entered his baby sisters life. He knows that his little sister is a queen and deserves to be treated as a queen. He knows that you are a strong minded sexy women that any guy would love to have but would struggle admitting that she is a strong individual. "

Betty smiled up at him." So are you admitting I'm roality?"Betty asked. 

" A royal pain in my ass. "He teased as he took a bite of the cake. Betty just pouted up at him. "Hey I'm amazing." 

"Only sometimes." He teased. 

"All the time I'm amazing at my job." 

"We're amazing at our job." He smiled at her. 

"How many of JB's boyfriend have you scared off?" Betty questioned curiously. 

"How many has Charlse and chic done to you?" 

"Five." Betty laughed. 

"Snap." 

Betty and Jughead both laughed together. "Just give them time, they'll love you just as must as I love my work husband." Betty said. 

"And your my work wife." 

"Charlse is just over protective because dad got arrested." Betty shrugged. 

"I understand I'm over protective of JB." 

Betty just smiled as she sipped her tea. "You are enjoying this far too much." Betty giggled. 

"Maybe a little." Jughead smirked. 

"You're meant to be on my side." 

"Am I really though?" 

"Yes, it's me and you against the crime and dicks." Betty smiled. "It's like you actually like torturing me." She pouted. 

"What I have to tease you somehow." Jughead laughed. 

"No you don't." 

"I do slightly." He smirked. 

"Oh yeah?" Betty bit her lip. "Yeah but I know your going to get back at me for all this trip." He smiled as he squeezed her hand. 

"Aww you know me so well." Betty smiled. 

"Well I hope so." Jughead flirtatiously winked at her. "3 years on the job would do that to one." 

"Yeah."Betty smiled. "So do you want me to tell Charlse to lighten up?"She added. 

"I am fine baby." Betty just smirked at him. "Are you teasing me more?" 

"Not this time." 

"Malachi has been messaging me." Betty told him.

"What? Why? He's a fucking idiot!" Jughead jealously pouted.

"I tell Charlse about this. He uses his power against me. He wants to date me but he treats me like shit."

"Well he can back the fuck off." Jughead pulled his phone out and started to call Malachi. He was beyond pissed that he's been doing that to her.

"Hey Jug, how's the holiday?"He asked. 

" Cut the bullshit. When a women says no it means no! Especially, when she repeatedly says it! You're fucking lucky it's me and not her brother. I swear to god Malachi leave Betty fucking alone she's my girlfriend!" 

Betty just looked at him, "Juggie you didn't have to do that." Betty smiled faintly. 

"Yes I did you're my girlfriend, fake or not." 

Jughead had already declined the phone. He gently held both of her hands. "Fake girlfriend or not, we'll always have our little moto." He smiled. 

Betty leaned over to him, "In unity there's strength baby." Betty whispered glancing at his lips. 

"Damn right Betts." 

They both just looked deep into each others eyes. Betty hasn't stopped thinking about their kiss from this morning. She hasn't been kissed like that in forever. Betty really wanted to kiss him but don't want to ruin their friendship.

They were inches away from each others soft plump lips. Both too scared to move that extra inch. Both knowing if their lips touch it would be for them and not a show. Were they really ready for that?

Betty didn't say anything as she shivered. Jughead pulled his jacket off and handed it to her. Betty smiled faintly as she slipped it on.

"Let's go swimming baby." Jughead held her hand out for her to interlock hers with his. Betty did that as she smiled at him. "Let's get wet." Betty smirked.

Jughead just laughed as they walked hand in hand out if the cafe. "You're so dirty minded Betts." He smiled. 

"Hey, I work with males 24 hours a day, seven days a week. I've picked up on sexual humor." Betty shrugged as she played nudged him. 

"Hey, it's not my fault." Jughead pulled her closer to him as they walked along the river side. 

They walked back to the hotel. Once they got back they found everyone in the pool. Jughead got faster than Betty did. He leaned against the pool wall. Betty came through the changing room doors as she pulled her hair up to a messy bun. 

Jughead eyes ran down her body. She looked stunning but she always did. All eyes were on them as the twins shouted them in. Jughead smiled at Betty as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Baby!" Betty giggled as she span into him. "You are so sexy." Jughead told her. Betty instantly blushed as she whispered a thank you.

Jughead picked her up as he carried her into the pool. "Forsythe, I swear to god don't!" Betty pouted.

"Swearing about what babe?"

"Don't drop me." Betty pouted again.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. As they were kissing Jughead dunked them into the water. Once they came up out of the water Betty gently wiped his hair out the way.

"You're going to pay for that." Betty giggled as she splashed him."I don't care as long as I get to kiss you." Jughead kissed her again.

All her friends and family awed them. They haven't seen her this carefree in a long time.

"I sense a different wedding on the horizon." Kevin teased. 

"You better not be talking about me." Betty smiled. 

"What if we are?" Veronica and Cheryl chimed in. 

"Baby what if they are?" Betty asked. 

"Well I like that idea." He smiled at down her. 

"You're betraying me Jonesy."

"Because I love you Mini Coop." Jughead smiled. 

Betty wrapped her legs around him as she just kissed him. Jughead's hands automatically grabbed her waist. His hand then went further down her waist to her ass. 

"Getting risky there." Betty whispered in his ear. 

"Do you want me to move them?" Jughead asked her as he kissed her neck. Betty moaned slightly never been touched there before."No its fine." Betty whispered. 

"You sure?" He asked. "We've never done this undercover before." 

Betty smirked at him,"I don't mind it." Betty decided to get back at him for this morning. She slowly bobbed up and down grinding against him. 

He groaned softly in her ear. "Betts... What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Well Juggie, you play dirty then I play extremely dirty." 

Jughead just nodded at her. Betty continues to grinde on him. Betty didn't know where she got this confidence from this was surly going to fuck their friendship up but she didn't care. 

Betty liked this new found confidence with him. She likes the way he makes her feel fake relationships or not. Her makes her feel like the only girl in the world. 

Confidence boots are a weird things, some things are easier to do than others but when learning not to cross boundaries in this fake relationship was seeming harder said than done. 

Would they seem to find the balance soon or cross or lines and fuck everything up? Only time will tell and their clock is ticking. Wedding bells soon will ring signaling the alarm when this fake relationship ends. Borrowed time ticks by the minute to the time wedding bells chime.


	4. Chapter 4

Venice in the morning was a vision of pure beauty. Morning breakfast on the balcony along with a book in her hand. It's the little things in life that Betty's greatful for.

Betty was up to watch the sunrise. A tea in her hand as she wears her reading glasses. Everytimr she wore those the men at work would call her a nerd or a geek. Not Jughead, he would just call her adorable or cute. Sometimes it was 'Hey Betts look at our adorable nerd.' Each time Betty would roll her eyes at him playfully. 

Jughead was fast asleep in their bed. Betty wished she had more time to do this. It's was her time. She knew she had a while before Jughead woke up. But she never got to do this as much as she'd like at home. It's always work, work, work and Betty's seem to be exhausted now. 

However, it always fascinated her how much of a night owl Jughead was. But it amazes her how he wakes up on time for work. But in contrast she knew this was the calm before the wedding storm. So Betty Cooper was soaking it all up. 

Betty would be running around Venice picking up wedding decorations. Yes, she offered like a mad women to make the centre pieces. Why would she do that? Well, Veronica saw the centre pieces Betty made for Toni's and Cheryl's wedding. That's how and she can't say no to her best friend for her big day. 

Betty currently put her book down so she could scroll through Pinterest. She knew Veronica wanted pearls and the purple flowers she chose. Betty loved the aesthetic of weddings. Every since she was little she was fascinated in weddings until she started to understand the reckage relationships and marriage can cause or have caused. 

Betty was deep on Pinterest madness of weddings when Jughead stired awake. Jughead came over to her and hugged her from behind. Initially that shocked Betty at first as her reaction was to elbow him in the stomach. 

"Fuck!" They both said. Jughead was crouched holding his stomach as Betty was red as a cranberry with embarrassment as she looked up at him. "Shit Juggie, I'm so sorry. Don't creep up on me like that. Are you okay?" Betty asked. She was so concerned that she hurt him. 

"I'm okay, probably going to bruise. You pack a mean punch Coop." He teased. 

"Well I do have a good boxing partner." 

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. 

"Don't push it Jonesy." 

Jughead sat down next her and pouted. "Fine." Betty just giggled as she turned off her phone. 

"So Betts, did I just see the ultimate hater of weddings search weddings on pintrest?" He teased. 

"Maybe." She smiled. 

"Please proceed." Jughead winked at her making her laugh. 

"V asked me to do her centre pieces for the tables. She loved the ones I did for Cher." 

"Wait you did something for a wedding?" He joked. 

"This may come as a suprise Juggie but I actually did like them once. However, then I learnt how bad relationships could be." 

"I'm sensing something bad happened that is unspoken off." He suggested. 

"Something like that." Betty shrugged. She hated talking about it. She's tried so hard in forgetting it but the past lerks behind you. "Fancy telling your good pal Jonesy?" 

"Sure, but only if your coming today. I have to get the fake flowers and that. We'll be making here." Betty patted next to her. 

"So you'll tell me?" He asked. 

"Soon." 

"Okay." He nodded. 

"Now move your ass before V kills us both." 

"She'll kill you by marrying you off." Jughead winked at her. 

"That's deadly true, so move that perfect ass." 

"So it's perfect?" He teased as he turned to her and shook his ass in front of her face. Betty just spanked it as he was shaking it. "Move it." Betty smirked. 

"Ay ay Coop." 

Betty just laid on the outdoor sofa as she sighed smiling. She glanced over through the patio doors seeing him tug off his top. He saw her watching him and winked at her. Betty rolled her eyes before she picked up her book again. 

10 minutes later, Jughead came back out fully dressed. He sat back next to her. "Ready to go?" He asked her. Betty nodded putting her book in her bag. 

They walked through the hotel hand in hand just incase anyone saw them. As they were walking out the hotel Jughead got a call from JB. He instantly picked it up. 

"Hey JB," Jughead smiled. 

"Why aren't you at yours?" She asked. 

"I thought I told you I'm going to a wedding with my girlfriend." He slipped up forgetting JB knows he hasn't got a girlfriend.

"Girlfriend?" 

Jughead just put JB on mute and looked at Betty. Betty couldn't help but laugh. "So we'll have to tell her our fake story now Juggie. And somehow have a fake break up a few weeks after the wedding." Betty giggled as held his hand again. 

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay. I mean we have to act together for Malachi to leave me alone anyway." Betty shrugged. 

Jughead unmuted JB,"Sorry sis I accidentally muted you." He lied. 

"Yeah, Betty. We've been dating a few months." 

"Wait you finally got her to date you. A women like her is dating my brother." JB was shocked. 

"Wow JB thanks for the vote of confidence." 

"Well Jug you talk about her like she's a goddess.." JB smiled. He could tell she was smiling on the other side of the phone. "A goddess baby?" Betty smiled. 

"Is that her? Let me talk to her." JB squealed in excitement. 

"JB were really busy."

"Busy having sex." Jellybean laughed. 

"No, her friend is the bride and we have to run some erines for her." Jughead explained. 

"You're bringing her to our coffee date when your back. I mean it Jones." Jellybean warned him. 

"Sure, sure." Jughead smiled as he declined the phone. 

Betty just softly laughed at him. "Sounds like you talk highly of me. A goddess?" Betty teased 

"Maybe my goddess." 

Betty smiled at him and just left it at that. They found the market place. Rows on rows of sellers trying to sell their profits. Betty knew exactly what she was looking for. She was on a mission for fake flowers and pearls. 

"So Betts are you ready to tell me the story of how Betty became the grinch of weddings?" He asked. 

Betty just laughed at that. "I don't want your sympathy. But sure." She shrugged. 

"So in college I was engaged." She started. As soon as she said that he's mouth gaped in shock. "My Betts, engaged?" He asked again. 

"Yes, it's not that hard to believe. Anyway, I was a big white wedding kind of girl. I had been since I was little. I was absolutely fascinated about two people loving each other so much they actually wanted to get married."

"I mean aren't all girls, no offence?" Jughead asked skeptically. 

"That's the general idea Juggie." She shrugged as she found the perfect flowers. 

"Can I have all of these please?" She asked as she payed for them. "Anyway, I was so excited. The ring was perfect. Now looking back at it I hate it. I was deep in wedding planning. This guy he fooled all my family. They loved him... I loved him dearly." Betty explained. 

Jughead finally understood why Charlse and Chic was so protected over her." I swear to god if he hurt you in anyway, I'll find the guy and kill him. "Jughead muttered. 

Betty smiled at him as she carefully intertwined his hand with hers. No one was around them. She wanted to do this, but if anyone asked her its incase they bumped into someone she knew. 

"Charlse and Chic already did that. "Betty told him. 

Jughead just nodded.

"This day..." Betty stopped and closed her eyes. "This day I bought my wedding dress... Juggie it was perfect. I loved it. V, Poll, Juni, Cher and my mum all came with me. It was pure white with lace. It was a mermaid tail one that came out at my knees...granted if I ever do get married I would totally change the dress. I hate those types of wedding dresses with a passion now. Anyway, I thought he wasn't in. So I snook in to our bedroom to hid it in my wardrobe... But I walked in on him." 

"He cheated on you!" Jughead asked in shock. "Who would cheat on you! You're the most beautiful and smartest person I know." 

"With my old professor." She whispered. "So I threw the ring at him and ran. I flew back home in pieces."

Jughead just pulled her in for a hug. "He's stupid for doing that to you." He whispered into her hair. 

"So I've been single ever since. That's why I hate weddings." 

"He's fucking insane if you were my real girlfriend. I would never cheat on you. In fact... I would hold you close to me." He pulled her closer to him. "I would treat you like the goddess you are. Most importantly I'd cherish you." He whispered as his lips were close to her lips again. 

"If only I met you in collage." She smiled faintly. 

"But we've met now. So let me show you how I'd treat you baby." 

Betty just nodded. 

"First, I'd hold you like this." He smiled. He pulled her in closer wrapping both is arm around her. He gently squeezed her and kissed her neck. Betty smiled at him. "No one's around Juggie." She whispered. 

"So? I'm showing you how I'd treat you. I've been treating you how I'd treat my girlfriend in real life... You are phenomenonal baby and deserves to be cherished." 

Betty smiled up at him. "Well your fake girlfriend needs fake pearls. So shake your sexy ass and move." Betty told him. 

Jughead began to walk in front of her as he wiggled his ass. Betty just laughed softly as she began to walk at the side of him. 

"You're adorable." Betty smiled at him. 

"Is it a compition now because you Betts are adorable, funny and sexy." 

"Oh shush, I'm non of those things." She brushed him off. 

"But you are." He smiled at her. 

Shortly after, they finished getting everything they needed before heading back to the hotel. Betty changed into her shorts and her bralette. She added her cardigan. She wanted to feel free whilst getting down and creative. 

Jughead brought her a cup of tea whilst she got everything organised. He then crawled behind her to sit there. Betty just looked up to him behind her. 

"Juggie, what are you doing?" She asked. 

"Sitting with you." He told her as he pulled her in towards him. His hands stayed around her waist. Betty just leaned in towards his embrace. "Okay." Betty smiled. 

"Juggie, you did bring a suit right?" Betty asked. 

"Sort off." He told her. 

Betty's eyes looked at him in shock. "What the hell do you mean sort off?" She asked as she turned around to look at him. 

"Yes but I don't want to wear the jacket part." He pouted. 

"For the ceremony." Betty smiled. 

"But Betts."

"No buts Juggie. You can take it off after, I promise." She told him. 

"Fine." 

Betty started to put the centre pieces together. Jughead was helping her too. "Juggie, how did you get into our line of work?" Betty asked. 

"I loved crime novels and shows. It just fascinated me." He explained. 

"The best one is in cold blood." Betty smiled. 

"That's my favourite book."

"Mines is Beloved." Betty told him.

"That was a good read." Jughead smiled. 

Betty smiled at him,"Juggie?" She called for him. 

"Betts?" 

"We've close right?" She asked.

"Where's this coming from? Of course we are." 

"Mum wants to see us for lunch. I think she likes you... Which is really good but I'm scared." Betty admitted. 

"Why?" He asked her. 

"I don't want to hurt them. We were really hurt from what Chuck did to me." She whispered. "They're amazing and they're falling for you Juggie. They're falling for you because the way you make me feel." 

"The way I make you feel?" He questioned. 

"Happy, loved and respected." She shrugged. 

"Well because you make me feel like that too." 

"Shall we go see my mum then?" Betty asked. "We've done most of the centre pieces." 

"In a minute, we won't hurt them. I promise you." He whispered. 

"I believe you. You walk into the fire and so do I. We rise from the ashes like a phenix." Betty smiled faintly. 

"That's why Betty Cooper. You're my partner in crime."Jughead smiled. 

Alice was out on her balcony reading her book when Betty let themselves in. She guided them to her mother. Jughead smiled as he saw Alice reading. Like mother, like daughter be smiled. He definitely saw the resemblance between them. 

"Good afternoon mum, how is the book I borrowed you?" Betty asked. 

"It's amazing Betty. Thank you for lending me it." 

"Aww baby didn't I give you that book last year?" He asked. 

Jughead remembers giving her it. Betty was having a real bad day. The boys in the office had hid her book. She was on verge of an anxiety attack. She couldn't find the book anywhere but then she heard the tap in the kitchen go. 

Betty wouldn't have been suspicious of that if everyone barring Jughead was standing around it laughing. So when she got there she saw her book all wet and destroyed. Betty couldn't help herself as she broke down crying. Jughead automatically scooped her up for a hug to calm her down. 

He dispices the men in the office. They don't understand how much books cost and what they mean to someone. Jughead felt bad for her, he would feel the same way she was now of someone did that to him. 

He knew it wasn't much but straight after work he went to the book store and bought her a book he'd think she'd like. Happy with his purchase he drove straight over to her apartment. The pure joy and happiness in her face when he gifted her the book made his whole week that week. 

"Yeah you did. It's one of my favourites." Betty smiled at him. 

"I'm glad." 

Both Betty and Jughead sat down across from Alice. "So I know my sons have done the grilling for me so thats a job off my shoulders." Alice smiled at them. 

"I am now terrified of Charlse." Jughead laughed nervously.

"Don't be, he actually likes you." Alice said.

Jughead and Betty just smiled at each other.

"So Jughead, why don't we embarrass my dear daughter her. Anything you want to know?" She asked.

Jughead's eyes lit up and smirked faintly. "Everything. Betts hardly tells me about her childhood."Jughead told her.

"Well you're in for a treat." Alice told him.

Betty just sighed as she hid her face into his chest. "For each story and each laugh I get a kiss." Betty pouted.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her pout. "Sounds like a reward baby." He teased between kisses.

"No it lessons my pain."

"So do you want to know about the crayon or the princess cake?" Alice asked. 

Jughead just looked at Betty in confusion. "Crayon ." He choice. 

"Oh this is a story." Alice told him. 

"Well, Betty and Archie were colouring in the tree house. Me and Mary was having tea together as Fred was working." Alice smiled. 

"Please I beg of you mum."

"Oh but it's funny now."Alice smiled. 

"What happened?" Jughead asked. 

"Betty and Archie was decorating me and Mary a mother's day card for mother's day." 

"Wasn't the best mothers day that year." Betty admitted 

"Archie dared Betty to shove a crayon up her nose and snort it back out again."

"You didn't baby?" Jughead asked her. 

"Well I always hung around the boys so I was practically one of them. So I was proving Arch wrong." Betty shrugged. 

"Guess what colour she used?" Alice asked him. 

"Blue? Her favourite colour is blue." 

"No."Alice smiled.

"Guess again baby. Think it's so easy." Betty told him. 

"Red?" He questioned. 

"Yes, she pushed the crayon too far up and started a nose bleed. We had to go to the hospital. It was so bad. She had to stay over night." Alice explained.

Jughead just laughed softly. "How can you be so stupid baby?" He asked her.

"I was five! And I had to keep up with the boys or I would have been a wussy princess." Betty pouted.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. "It's adorably stupid and cute." Jughead smiled.

"Don't it was stupid."

"I agree." Alice smiled.

"So how about 9 year old Betty?" 

"Ballet and Football." Alice smiled. 

"Top in each thank you." Betty smiled. 

"She played on the boys football team and outshine them all. Even outshined her brother...Me and Poll was so proud of her." 

"Won Arch for Captain and Cheryl for lead role." Betty smiled. 

"That's my girl." Alice told her. 

"It would make sense. We do always win on our firms seven aside football team."

"The rest suck." Betty laughed.

"They made you cheer until you kicked the ball from the other side of the pitch."

"So? It was easy." Betty admitted.

"Did she tell you about the time she sold Lemonade to all of the Riverdale's Sheirf department?" Alice asked.

"What no?" Jughead smiled. "Baby our kids are going to be so kind and adorable."

"Our kids?" Betty whispered.

"Sorry it slipt out. But I have thought about it maybe once or twice." Jughead admitted.

"Really?" Both Alice and Betty asked. 

"Yeah, sorry if that scares you. You're everything I want in my life partner." He admitted. 

Betty leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "We'll talk tonight." She whispered in his ear. 

Jughead just nodded. 

"Did she tell you about the time she fell off the water zip line?" Alice asked. 

"Mum I beg of you don't!" 

"What happened?" Jughead asked. 

"Her and Charlse had this bet. We were in Spain for a family holiday." Alice began explaining. 

"I literally can't be here if you're telling this story." Betty sighed. 

Jughead just pulled Betty's feet onto his lap. He put his hands over hers so she couldn't move. "I'm sure it's not that bad." He reasurred her. 

"There's a video Babe." Betty pouted. 

"Come here." Jughead smiled at her. Betty turned her whole body around and looked up at him. Jughead leaned down and kissed her. "It's okay baby, JB will tell you my embarrassing stories when we're home." 

"Fine but no teasing me about the video." Betty warned him. 

"No teasing and alot of make up kisses?" 

Betty smiled widely and kissed him again. "Pinky promise?" Betty held her hand up to him. Jughead interlocked their pinkies together before kissing and locking the promise in. "Pinky promise." He whispered. 

"So this dare, they had to go on all the big and scariest things at the water park." Alice smiled remember that holiday. 

"So what happened?" Jughead asked.

"Well Charlse headed up first. We all thought he was going to do it. Charlse and Betty looks danger head on. Hense their jobs now but Charlse held his hand on the bars and instantly pulled them off. He walked away from it."

"Here we go." Betty muttered.

"Then Betty headed up, she actually did it. She put her hands on the bar and sang off of it. As she did that her hands slipped from the bar. She did a flip in the air into the water... God it looked like it hurt. She came out crying."

Alice pulled her phone out to show him the video. Polly filmed it on snap chat. She slowed it down, sped it up and put it in reverse and then sent them all to her mum. Jughead couldn't help but laugh at first and then instantly oohed like it was painful to watch. Well it was painful to watch.

"It's unsafe! Why were 5 year olds doing it? The bar is slippy and not enough grip on it. Never again." Betty ranted.

Jughead just kissed her to stop her from her rant. "At least you were brave." Jughead smiled.

"Well my Gran thought I was stupid when Chic and Poll showed her the video." Betty pouted.

"But brave." He repeated kissing her.

"Thank you." She whispered. 

Betty got a message from Veronica. 

V: can you drop of centre peices before the hen party tonight? Daddy needs them for the wedding in 3 days. 

B: sure thing. 

"Juggie it's the hen party tonight. I forget it was." Betty admitted. 

"Don't worry baby. I got invited in the stag do." 

Betty just smiled as she kissed him again. "Mum we should go and start to get ready." Betty smiled. 

"I should too. Me and the other mums decided on a spa night whilst all you young ones are out." 

"What about Dag and Juni?" Betty asked. 

"They're staying with us having a spa night. Dag isn't too happy." Alice smiled. 

"He'll get over it." 

Betty hugged and kissed her mother goodbye before they headed back to their apartment. 

Betty sat down with Jughead. It wouldn't take her long to get ready.

"So you thought about kids with me?" She asked.

"Well yes but not in a creepy way... All men think about having kids. You're amazing Betts." He nervously whispered.

"Well we would make cute babies." Betty smiled at him.

"We would."He agreed." Maybe we should try baby making."He joked.

"Maybe." Betty giggled.

Betty and Jughead felt a connection between them. There's been a spark between them for awhile. Both too scared to mess an amazing friendship. In a workplace dominated by men Jughead was afraid that he would look like a predictor.

Jughead would never want to be seen like that with the other man. He likes Betty no he knows he loves her. He's most happiest when he's with her and that hasn't changed in the three years that he's worked with her.

Most importantly when he sees her his heart beats a little faster, his stomach feels a little lighter and his smile shines a little brighter. All he knew is that this feeling he feels need to be known to her and soon. Love was a powerful thing that can't be hidden. They maybe faking it for now but the love shown was real as it can be.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunset fell as Betty finished getting ready. Jughead was ready half an hour before her. He watched in awe of her as she moved around the apartment getting ready.

Putting creams on her hair to bring out her natural curls. She finished her makeup as she pulled on her skin tight cat suit like the one from grease.

Jughead just looked at her, she was a vision of pure beauty. She was an angel. Once she came out in her high heels he cat called her. Betty just giggled at him.

"Do I look good?"Betty asked. 

Jughead walked up behind her and picked her up. Betty giggled as she kicked her legs." Juggie put me down! "Betty laughed. Jughead didn't put her down but just span her around. 

Jughead putting her down on the bed as he fell ontop of her. Betty looked up to him moving his hair out the way. 

"Hey handsome." She smirked. 

"Hey sexy." 

Betty just blushed as she wrapped her legs around him. She then gained control and span them around. Jughead leaned up to her so their lips were inches apart. Betty leaned up to close the space. She wanted to kiss him with no one looking for awhile now. 

Confidence or not, they were alone. This was for no one but them. It was a sweet but lustful kiss. No one is drunk well maybe drunk on love but that was it. They slowly pulled away as Betty's alarm went off.

They both pulled away smiling faintly. "I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Definitely, don't get white girl wasted."He teased.

"I should say the same to you?" Betty joked.

"I promise I won't." Jughead kissed her cheek.

Betty crawled off his lap as she reapplied her lipstick. Grabbing her jacket and her purse she headed down to the lobby to meet the girls. 

Kevin, Veronica, Polly, Cheryl, Toni and Josie were all there waiting for her. Betty was always in time but today she was the last. It made a nice change Betty thought. She was the one who was late as she was kissing someone goodbye. 

"Look who's late for once." Veronica teased. 

Betty just bit her lip blushing. "Sorry but I did came with the dick related things." Betty passed out the hen party bags to everyone. 

Kevin and Betty walked at either side of Veronica. They were heading to a karaoke bar before they go to a pole dancing class. Betty had organised a stripper and had a dare stack of cards. 

Betty had planned this all she wanted was some light hearted fun. Once they headed to the karaoke bar they had sorts and champagne lined up. Veronica was up first sining. 

Veronica sang as everyone joined in. Shots downed and songs sang. Duets sang as everyone were dancing along with each other. 

Betty headed up she picked the song her and Jughead got drunk and sang at the Christmas party last year. 

~Flash back. ~

Betty was sat at the bar alone at the Christmas party. She was annoyed because Veronica left her to go on a Christmas cruise with Archie that year. 

Jughead hated the work Christmas party so he stays at home and invites his sister and dad to watch Christmas movies and eat ginger bread man with got chocolate. 

Betty was sick of the boys coming up to her and kissing her cheek. The place was filled with mistletoe toe. She pulled her phone out and started to call Jughead. 

Betty was waiting tapping her nails on the bar counter. She was so sure he was going to decline be her phone call. To her suprise he didn't. 

"Hey Mini Coop, how is the Christmas do?" He asked. 

"All the guys have kissed my cheeks because they've littered the place with mistletoe. Come have one drink with me please or invite me to yours and save me from this hell." 

"That bad?" He teased. 

"I swear to god please save me." Betty pouted.

"Well you're in luck." Jughead smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah my family just left." He told her.

"I buy you drinks for the rest of the night. You gorgeous human being."

"I'll hold you to that."

As Jughead got there Betty lined up a shot of each type for them to try. She said she was buying all night well she didn't have to because it was an open bar. He didn't know that. They downed them all needing the licour courage with their colleagues. 

Karaoke had just opened up. Betty's eyes lit up with excitement. All her family loved karaoke. It was a classic that you had to have at each and every party. 

"Juggie?" Betty sang. 

"Betts?" Jughead smiled down at her. 

"Pretty pretty please with double cherries on top and extra sprinkles will you sing with me?" Betty asked him happily. 

"You know I don't sing." He teased. 

"For me?" She pouted drunkenly. 

"Fine." Jughead downed another shot before taking her hand. "What song?" He asked her. 

"Let me think." Betty began to think. Her nose scrunched up as she began to think. "Oh Juggie a classic." Betty smiled. 

"Go on." 

"Rehab by Amy Winehouse." Betty smiled. 

"Sure."

Betty smiled as she got up on stage with him. They both had a microphone as they sang from the top of their lungs. Jughead would deny at all cost that it was one of the most enjoyable things he did that year. 

~End of flash back. ~

"Yes! Go B!" Everyone cheered. 

Betty's song came to an end as she sat down next to Kevin. They were sat drinking their cocktails. Betty was tipsy and they were heading out to the strip club for lessons in the back. 

As they got there everyone was tipsy. Betty and Kevin was at the back of the room. They were well into the session trying to moves. Everyone got into it. 

"I think I love him." Betty drunkenly slurred. 

"Love who?" Kevin asked her. 

"Juggie." Betty smiled. 

"I thought you do love him." A drunk Kevin confused looking at his best friend. 

"Well not exactly." She admitted. 

"What do you mean? He's your boyfriend. I know you bumble bee. I know you won't bring him home to the rifraf if you don't think you see a future with him." A drunk Kevin being wise with his words. 

"But Kevy I was sick of being on the single table. The guys get handsy." She pouted. 

"A dream." Kevin sighed.

"Not when you want to enjoy the wedding. " 

"I haven't had sex in ages." Kevin drunkenly pouted. 

"Me too."Betty pouted. 

"But Jughead?" Kevin was so confused. "Are faking it." Betty told him.

"Oh." Kevin gasped."Good choice. I want to climb him like a machanic bull and ride him until I fall off." 

Betty just laughed loudly. "Trust me Kevy it's been a challenge. That body is phenomenonal. I've been sleeping next to it each night." Betty sighed. 

"So why haven't you rode that gorgeous stallion?" Kevin hiccupped drunkenly. 

"Because I love him." She whispered like a secret. 

"I want a man." Kevin pouted. 

"Pass me your phone."She smiled." V come here we're making Kevy a dating profile."

"Bumble Bee just tell him you love him fake or not. You both love each other. You can tell in your eyes. You both light up around each other." He slurred. 

"Maybe I will." 

Veronica headed over to them. "Well it's time for the cocktail bar." Veronica smiled. "We'll do it then." 

______

At the cocktail bar:

All the girls apart from Veronica and Betty was dancing. Kevin was giving them the power of his dating life. 

"These pictures make you look hot and not a douches." Betty smiled. 

"At least I look good." Kevin shrugged. 

"Damn right." Veronica smiled. 

"Caption time!"Betty squealed taking the phone off of Veronica." Capture my heart with a musicial song. Long walks on the beach with hot chocolate on rainy days all ended with a classic. I'm a diamond in a world of plastic barbie doll. "

"Perfect." Veronica smiled. 

"No." Kevin sighed. 

"It's perfect." Betty smiled too. 

"Match time." Veronica smirked.

They spent an hour just swiping left and right to determine who was the perfect fit for Kevin. After awhile everyone started to flirt back to the hotel. Betty did once she got Kevin a date.

Once Betty got back she saw Jughead sat eating a burger and fries. Betty instantly got hungry and headed to her.

"Juggie!" Betty slurred.

"Betts!" He slurred too as he smiled at seeing her.

"God you're so sexy." She smiled as she collapsed next to him. "I could say the same to you." He smirked.

"Who says I was talking to you Jones?" Betty giggled as she leaned over to take a bite out of the burger. "Betts, baby that was just mean."

"It's a mean world baby which is filled of incredibly sexy people. Fuck me Juggie you're sex on legs and why aren't we bagging?" She drunkenly asked.

"Because... Because... Cos... I'm trying to resist the erge. Cos you Coop are the definition of sexy." He told her.

A drunk Jughead forgot all about his food put it on the side of the sofa. He then pulled Betty into his embrace. Betty got bold with licour courage and sat on his lap. 

"Then why aren't you taking me to bang town then?"She asked grinding on him. 

"Because Coop I'm an idiot and want you so bad." He slurred. 

"Take me." She whispered seductively in his ear. 

Jughead smirked as he unzipped her cat suit as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Betty began to moan as continued to grinde on him. She could feel him grow beneath her. 

Pulling the material down to reveal her chest. Jughead leaned down to flitter kisses along her shoulders across to her chest and on the top of her breasts. 

"Baby." She moaned. 

"You want more?" He asked. Betty just nodded as Jughead began to undo her bra. As he was undoing her bra she was unbuttoning his shirt. Betty hurriedly ripped his shirt off throwing it aside. Betty smirked pushing Jughead back onto the couch. As she did that the food fell onto the floor. "Baby my food." He pouted. 

"You're going to be eating me. It'll be your best meal ever." Betty winked. 

"What are we waiting for babe?" Jughead asked. "Let me cherish you." 

"Take me hot stuff." 

Jughead continued to pull off the cat suit as he swapped them around so he was ontop. 

"I've dreamt about how you taste." He smirked as he kissed her all the way down to her pelvis bone. He teasingly licked her pelvis bone as he slipped her pink delicate lacy panties off. 

"You look stunning Betts. Absolutely ravishing." 

"And you Juggie are devishly handsome." Betty smirked wrapping her legs around him. Jughead gently pulled her legs back down as he spread them for her. "Can I baby?" He asked. 

"Please." Betty arched her body up towards him. Jughead smirked as he leaned down and kissed her. Betty was getting lost in the kiss as he slowly glided his fingers along her walls. She was dripping wet and so aroused for him. "So wet for me Betts? Dripping wet." 

"God yes, three years I've been thinking of you. Thinking of your hands and mouth." She whispered. 

He started to move slowly rubbing circles motions on her clit making her moan with pleasure. The pleasure got more intense when he sped up his movements of his hands and added pressure.

He then switched his hand for his tongue. At first he started slow. Getting her use to it then built up the speed and pressure. "Juggie, oh my god. That feels so good." He flicked his tongue at her g spot. He then sucked at her clit. She was so close. He kept doing the same motions and soon she came in his mouth. 

Jughead moved his self back up to her so he could kiss her again. She could taste herself on him. She's never had that experience before. Chuck always used his hands then wiped it after. 

"Is that what I taste like?" She whispered. 

"Yeah baby. You taste amazing. You were right best thing I'll ever taste and want to taste again." He smirked. Betty hands moved down to grasp Jughead in full. Jughead stopped her from doing that. Betty pouted a why face that he just kissed off. "I'm ravishing you Betts. Let me cherish you. God I want to show you how much pleasure you deserve. " He whispered into her ear. 

"I want to return the favor." She whispered. 

"Maybe later... God you're addictive." He slurred kissing her. 

"I need you inside of me Juggie. I need to feel you." She whimpered. 

"Am I dreaming?" He teased biting at her lip before he sucked another hickey into her neck and along her body. 

"No you're not baby. This is really." Betty but his lip back and smirked seductively. "I've wanted this since we met at work that first day." She confessed.

"You have?" She just nodded."God yes. So devilishly handsome. Kind, hot, smart and reads. Well just bring me to your knees and let me praise you." 

Jughead lower himself inside her. He waited a few minutes so she could get use to him inside her. He felt amazing already and they hadn't done anything yet. 

Jughead was fully inside before he lifted her hips and gently slammed her back down. "Ahh! Yes! Fuck me! Make me remember this... So... So.. Fu... Fucking go.. Good. " She moaned as they thrusts together. They continued moving together, listening to each other’s moans. "Jug, fuck. Oh yes! I'm gonna cum." She almost screamed out.

"Not yet." He teased going slower. As he went slowly her pulled out completely only putting the tip of his long cock inside her gliding along her walls. Betty moaned as she gripped the sheets. She was so close to her edge she just needed a release. Jughead moved his hand to play with her clit as he kept lifting her and slamming her down. "Come for me." He groaned. It didn't take long before she was coming riding her climax out. "Juggie come for me. I'm here, fill me up." She whispered breathlessly in his ear.

Jughead slammed up into her and soon reached his climax, filling her. They rode it out a bit longer before they collapsed next to each other. 

Jughead wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him so she was flush against him. Betty leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"That was amazing" She whispered. "Yeah it was" Jughead agreed with a smug look on his face. Both extremely drunk and now extremely exhausted Betty just looked up at him. She placed her head on his chest as their limbs were intertwined together. "So sexy." She muttered before sleep got the better of them. 

______

The following morning, Betty woke up first. She was aching all over. Betty rolled over pushing Jughead out of bed. Jughead hit his head on the floor as he woke up. 

"Betts!" He groaned rubbing his head. 

"Oops." She leaned over and pulled him up. As she did that the blanket fell revealing his long length. Betty just bit her lip. "Did we?" She asked as she lifted her top up to see her body completely naked. 

"We did, I think." Jughead said as he pulled his underwear back up. 

"What did we do?" She asked him. 

"Betts you know what we did." 

"God I know and we were so drunk." Betty sighed hiding her face in the pillow. Jughead just gently turned her face, "Hey its okay." He reasurred her. 

As she was about to answer but Kevin called her. Betty quickly answered it. 

"Okay calm down we're coming. At least V will leave us alone today. Let me get changed and I'm coming." 

Betty declined the call as she looked over at Jughead. "Kev needs us. We can talk about this later... God how can we be so stupid but God I wanted it." Betty admitted. 

"We're adults Betts. We can handle sex." He reasureed her. 

"I know." She whispered. "I just don't want to ruin what we have." 

"And it won't, I promise you." He told her. 

"Pinky promise?" 

"Pinky promise." He repeated as they interlock their fingers together. "Now come on your friend needs you." 

They both got changed as they headed to the room next to them. They walked straight in to Kevin staring at his phone in confusion. 

"What did we do last night?" He asked her. 

"Apparently I got laid." Betty said. 

"Wait I thought you said last night you two were fake?" Kevin asked confused. 

"You told him?" Jughead asked. 

"I was extremely drunk." Betty shrugged. "Plus Kev won't say anything." 

"Trust me I won't." Kevin said as his phone rang. "This keeps happening. A guy from grinder face timing me because you and V got me a date." 

"So answer it!" 

"He might be a killer?" Kevin said. 

"Good thing we can track him down then." Jughead teased. 

Kevin rolled his eyes as he answered it. "Hi... Umm."Kevin nervously said. This guy was handsome and was totally his type. 

"Fangs." He smiled. 

"Wait Fangs?" Jughead said. 

"Jug?" He asked confused. 

Kevin passed the phone to Jughead. "How do you know Kevin?" He asked her. 

"From my girlfriend." Betty was leaning on his shoulder. "Hi." She mumbled. 

"Oh JB has been talking about Betty." 

"I'm hungover so I'll talk another time." Jughead said. "Kev he won't kill you." 

"Oh thank god. He's hot as hell." 

They all laughed as Betty and Jughead headed out. They kissed and now they've had sex and the feelings between them have just intensified. 

With a connection that strong and intensified will they even act upon it or shy away due to their pride? Who knows? Only time will tell.


	6. Chapter 6

Wedding bells ring today. Up at the crack of dawn Betty is. She kissed Jughead in his cheek and set his alarm as he could sleep in. Betty slipt away to the brides room. 

Veronica was already getting her hair done as it would take an hour and a half. Betty rushed to the venue to do finally checks. As she was doing the checks Jughead rang her. 

"Hey Betts." He mumbled. 

"Hey sleepy head. Come to V's room when I messaged you." 

"But Betts it's too early." He pouted on the phone. 

"I know but I have the bride to sort out." Betty smiled. 

"Fine do I have to be ready?" 

"What do you think Jones?" Betty asked. 

"Ugh fine." 

"I'll message you soon." Betty said before she declined the phone. 

The wedding venue looked stunning in Betty's opinion. She worked hard to make sure every last detail was perfect for them. If she timed it right Veronica should be moving on to her make up when she's back. 

Betty won't lie. She is extremely greatful for missing Veronica getting her hair done as it was a nightmare in the practice. So when she did arrive Veronica was starting getting her make up done. 

"V your hair is perfect." Betty smiled. 

"And yours isn't. Go get it done." She ordered. 

"Yes bride."More like bridezilla but she didn't say that out loud. 

Betty sat in the hairstylist chair as she just messaged Jughead to entertain her. 

B: I'm in my own personal hell x 

J: me too it's called getting up early x 

B haha such a joker. 

J: always for you. 

B: that was just cheesy. 

J: but your laughing. 

B: wait how do you know? 

J: you always laugh. 

B: because you make me feel happy. 

J: I'm glad. 

B: this hair dresser is hurting my head. It'll be bleeding from the pins. 

J: I can't have my Betts bleed out 

B: I'm a big girl ;) 

J: I know. I need a shower Betts. I'll be around when you message me. 

B: you can't do that to me. That should be a crime to put images like that in my head. 

J: why? 

B: you know why. 

Betty sat as she got her hair and makeup done. She won't lie it feels as if her head is on fire. Beauty is pain she reminded herself as she looked in the mirror. 

"V do you mind if I change before helping you?" Betty checked. 

"That would be an amazing idea B." Veronica smiled. 

Betty could tell Veronica was getting increasingly nervous as it got closer for her to say those two special words. 

Betty knew all this stressing would definitely be worth it in the end as they're it for each other. It was a puppy love turned true romance and Betty couldn't be happier for them. 

Slipping away to the small bedroom Betty put the light on. She was nervous because Jughead was going to see her. She had been thinking about him alot this trip. 

Jughead made her smile and laugh. He didn't have to try hard. He made her feel loved and a love only a significant other could make you feel. He's made her feel a lot. 

So as she slipped on the bridesmaids dress Betty messaged him.

B: come around now x

J: already nearly there x

Five minutes later Jughead knocked on the door. Betty answered it with a bright refreshing smile on her face.

"Juggie your ... So hot... I mean handsome... Fuck." Betty got all flustered. She would happily repeat the other night with him. She wasn't ashamed that she was blatantly checking him out. "Like what you see babe?"He teased winking.

"Maybe." Betty blushed.

"Betts you look absolutely ravishing." He whispered seductively in her hear. "But might I add the dress will definitely look better on the floor."

Betty giggled softly as she looked up at him. "I thought the other night was a one off?" She teased. 

Jughead pulled Betty close to him holding her tightly. "It was a drunken one off but my best drunken mistake ever." He kissed her neck. 

Betty got goose bumps on her body as he slowly kissed up and down her neck to her shoulder. Betty sighed happily sinking into his embrace. Betty definitely knew she was fucked but she was fully embracing that now. 

"It's the best you'll ever get." Betty smiled back.

"We'll I won't argue with that." He was still holding her close.

"B!" Veronica shouted.

"Coming!" Betty shouted back.

"Bridezilla calls." Jughead teased.

"That was just mean."

Jughead smiled as she was pouting. He pulled her in and kissed her neck again so Veronica wouldn't kill her for ruining her makeup.

"I'll be waiting right here Juliet."

Betty rolled her eyes playfully as she headed into the main bedroom. Betty saw Veronica already in her heels so it would be easier for her to step into her beautiful flirt length gown.

The gown was absolutely stunning. If Betty was being honest the dress was completely different to what everyone expected from her. Betty adored that. She loved the unexpected at weddings. It made them exciting.

"V you look stunning." Betty teared up along side Hermione. "Don't cry mum and B. You'll ruin your make up."

"Leave me alone. My mija is getting married." Hermione hugged her.

Betty pulled her phone out. "Let me take a photo of you two." Betty smiled. She quickly snapped a photo of the mother and daughter duo.

"B I need one with you before we go."

Betty stood at the side of her as they took a quick photo. Betty headed back out to Jughead. He was sat reading his book. Betty carefully sat on his lap.

"Hey sexy." She whispered.

"Why are toy talking about yourself for?" Jughead winked.

"Your such a cheese ball." Betty giggled.

"Only for you Mini Coop."

"Oh I'm honoured." She smiled at him.

Kevin snapped a photo of them without them looking. He sent it to her

K: seem pretty in love to me.

B: I love him.

K: really?

B: I need to tell him right?

K: definitely!

B: I will soon later. Its V's big day.

K: aww I'm happy for my besties. They've found love. #Bughead and #varchie.

B: don't ever do that again.

K: maybe at your wedding.

Betty put her phone away and headed it to Jughead. "I have no bag." She smiled. "I'll look after your things." He told her.

"Thanks baby. It's time to go."

Jughead nodded as Betty helped Veronica lift her trail up from the back of her dress.

"Let's get you hitched!" Betty cheered.

All the bridal party headed down to the limo. Veronica headed in first after Betty. Jughead waited until last as he was travelling with Betty.

"Baby sit with me." Betty pouted.

"I can't babe. I'm not apart of the bridal party."

"But your mine."

"I promise to sit next to you all night." They both leaned over and squeeze each others hands.

"Let's bet on who's getting hitched next."

"Cheryl." Betty said immediately.

Everyone but Jughead disagreed with her.

"What they've been together the longest?"

"It's you!" They all cheered. Betty rolled her eyes. "Do they realise we've been together for 7 months now?"Betty asked Jughead. 

"Babe it's adorable. They're rooting for us. Aren't you?" He teased.

"Of course but isn't it early."

"Betty when you know you know." Alice smiled.

"Yeah." Betty smiled faintly at Jughead.

Jughead smiled back at Betty happily. Even though this was still fake the feelings were more than real. They arrived at the venue. It was an outside one against the river. Veronica saw guest start to fill up the spots and her nerves began.

It wasn't as if she was nervous to get married. There was no doubt in her mind that she wasn't in love with her fiancé.

It was just the part of confessing her love for ever in front of the people she loved most. She's getting married making the biggest commitment of her life.

"You ready V?" Betty asked.

"Of course. I'll feel better when I see my Archiekins."

"Well let's go get my baby girl married." Hermione linked their arms together as she was walking her down to Archie. Hirman was on the other side of her.

The music started as everyone rose for her. Betty saw their eyes lock together and bright smiles appear on their faces.

She couldn't help herself but glance back over to Jughead. He did the exact same thing. They both smiled at each other probably thinking the same thing.

Veronica held Archie's hand as she was close enough to him to do so. The priest was the priest that has known Veronica since she was a little girl.

The ceremony started and everyone was so in awe of them. They finally getting married. Betty was sat leaning to Jughead's embrace as it came up to the vows.

"Archiekins I adore you. You were the star player of my heart and on the feild. You make me feel like the only woman in the world. You adore loved me at my worst. You love me through everything. You have seen the world with me and I want you to see the future through with me. " Veronica was crying and had to take a minute. "There was something about you Arch. You are the brightness in my life. You smile and I smile. You love I love. Your pain is my pain and I love you."

Archie wiped her tears away as he squeezed her hands.

"Ronnie you are a phenomenonal person. You love more than anyone I know. You are a fire ball of energy. You are my fire ball. You show me love when I need it. You snap me out if my moods and brighten my day. I adore you and that I'm bringing you into my future. You're mine Ronnie. "

Betty was crying at how beautiful the ceremony was. They had put just exchange rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled.

They both pulled each other in for a passionate kiss as everyone cheered for them. Once they pulled apart they headed down together as everyone threw confetti over them.

The photographer pictured each candid moment from getting ready to the wedding and now the wedding pictures. All the wedding party was now gathered together as the photographer took the photos.

Betty and Jughead were looking up at each other as he picked her up. Archie did the same with Veronica as all the bridesmaids and their significant others did. Then Kevin was just stood alone smiling happily at them.

Once the photos were out the way they all headed their separate way to the venue. Betty and Jughead were in the same car as Kevin. They were talking about Fangs.

"So are you going on a date with him?"

"As soon as we get home." Kevin smiled.

"Tell us how it goes."

"Maybe." He teased.

The venue was stunning. Its everything Veronica ever pictured. She knew Betty did a massive part in rearranging everything. Wanting to thank everyone before they celebrated with a few drinks.

Everyone had a drink in their hand when they started to go up. Veronica was up on the stage with Archie.

"We just want to thank you all for being here today but especially Betty. We know you hate weddings but we are so thankful and grateful for everything that you have done."Archie started.

"B you are both our best friend. This wedding wouldn't be possible without. So we wanted to get a gift for you and our parents for making this wedding happen. I know I haven't been the best bride. Someone would say I have been a bridezilla. I know I have. So Mum, Mary, Betty and Dad. Thank you so much. Come up here. "Veronica smiled.

Betty didn't want to go up. Jughead had to guide her to the stage. She pouted at him as he kissed her gently.

"Aww." Veronica smiled. "Here you go B. It's nothing much."

Betty hugged them both before heading back to her seat."You were so embarrassed." Jughead teased.

"Shush." Betty kissed him.

"What is it?"

Betty pulled the gift open to see a book and a candle. She smiled over to them.

"They know me so well." Betty said happily.

"Hey I know you well." He tickled her. Betty began laughing at him as she tickled him back. "Okay I'll stop." Jughead pouted.

"Good."

Veronica cranked the music as her and Archie began to dance. Betty smirked as she guided Jughead to join them.

Jughead's hand went to her waist as they started swaying side to side.

"I love you." Betty whispered as she placed her head on his.

"Real or fake?" He whispered in her ear.

"Real." She whispered. "I love you Jughead Jones." 

"Thank God." He smiled resting hos head on hers. "I'm so in love with you best. This wasn't even me faking it. God I love you." Jughead leaned down and kissed her. 

Betty wrapped her arms around his neck as they got lost in each others embraces. They both pulled away smiling. "It's been real the whole time." Betty smiled. 

"We just needed to admit it to ourselves." Jughead finished off for her. 

"Exactly." 

"I love you Betts." He smiled happily.

"Juggie will be my real boyfriend?"

"You don't have to ask it has always felt real." Jughead leaned down and kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss. "It has hasn't it." She whispered.

"Definitely."

They danced for awhile just holding each other. Both not having to worry about screwing it up as they have finally admitted their feelings towards one another.

An hour later Veronica and Archie were back on stage. They had a few drinks in their system. Veronica had her flowers in her hand as Archie was holding her kissing her neck.

"Girls and Kev are we ready!?" Betty asked.

"Yeah!"

"3...2...1!"

Betty was sat on Jughead's lap as they were talking. She didn't care much for grabbing the flowers. It wasn't like she's getting married any time soon.

"Juggie are we taking this slow or not?" She asked.

"Well babe I have already met the family." He teased."So I think I'm good on going fast with you."

Betty smiled at him. "Move in with me?" She asked as she pulled his jacket on. As she did that she caught the flowers that flew in her direction. 

"I guess your the next bride." He teased as he gestured to the flowers.

"How did I catch these?" Betty pouted.

"Because you are so talented." Jughead kissed her pout.

"B! You are getting married next! I call maid of honour." Veronica smiled as she ran in her heels to hug her.

"Lucky me." Betty rolled her eyes.

"Hey if your my bride you are."

"True." Betty smiled as she looked at Jughead. "So?" She prompted.

"Well I can't not not live with my future wife." Jughead smiled.

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course I want to live with you but there's a catch. I have a house and you have a flat. Come live with me?" He asked her.

"I'd love too."

"Then it's settled."

Betty and Jughead both leaned into each other and kissed each other.

"Maybe I don't mind weddings now." Betty admitted to Jughead. "That means I did something right. It gives me hope you'll day yes to me someday." He told her.

"Someday."

Both madly in love at a wedding. No more fake it till you make it. They are the real deal. . A love so rare and strong to find in someone. A love that seems like their one epic love story. A love that is there's. A love that brings no more singleton tables and that, now that brought so much joy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hore for fake dating tropes so why not write another one myself.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Check out my other fics I've done by myself and collabed with. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr or on ig @brightly_smile_for_the_camera it's my photography account


End file.
